Tease
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: Malfoy n’hésite pas à taquiner Hermione à propos de sexe, un moyen parfait pour embarrasser ce rat de bibliothèque assez prude. Hermione décide qu’il est temps qu’il apprenne une leçon, et ne se cachera plus derrière ses livres. Traduction!FIC COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Note de la traductrice :**** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle trad, mais cette fois j'ai traduit tous les chapitres parus avant de poster, donc je ne mettrais pas trop longtemps à updater, mais autant vous prévenir, les chapitres seront assez courts !**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien de m'appartient, ces petits persos que nous aimons tant sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Magical words from muggles pens**

**Titre de l'histoire :**** Tease**

**Rating :**** M**

**Résumé :**** Avec sa vanité habituelle, Malfoy n'hésite pas à taquiner Hermione à propos de sexe, un moyen parfait pour embarrasser ce rat de bibliothèque assez prude. Hermione décide qu'il est temps qu'il apprenne une leçon, car il pousse toujours ses blagues trop loin, et pour cela, elle ne se cachera plus derrière ses livres.**

**Cette histoire ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

_Mon dieu, est-ce que Malfoy croit qu'il peut ridiculiser qui il veut juste parce qu'il a été proclamé 'Le dieu du sexe des Serpentards ' ?_

Pendant le festin du début d'année, Malfoy était venu la voir. « Et voilà, le moment que tu attends depuis toujours est enfin arrivé, tu as été nommée préfète en chef, as-tu hurlé de joie ? » Harry joua avec son pudding implicitement, et Ron le regarda. Hermione se contenta quant à elle de secouer la tête.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet abruti inutile ait pu être nommé préfet en chef. _Elle eut un mouvement de recul à la pensée de devoir partager des appartements avec ce Serpentard arrogant pour toute l'année.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçut la lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était devenue préfète-en-chef, elle s'était presque évanouie en découvrant le nom de Malfoy à côté du sien. Elle était allée trouver le professeur MacGonagall pour la supplier de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça, vous et Mr Malfoy vous avez obtenu honnêtement votre poste »

« Mais, c'est Malfoy ! Pourquoi pas MacMillan ou quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui serait meilleur que lui »

MacGonagall pinça simplement les lèvres « Je sais que vous et Mr Malfoy n'entretenez pas de très bonnes relations, mais il a de bonnes notes, et a montré comme vous, un plus grand sens de l'autorité que les autres préfets »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. _Un grand sens de l'autorité, mon cul ! Comme donner des coups de pieds aux premières années et aux enfants de moldus quand ils sont sur son passage…_

Quand ils avaient visité leurs nouveaux appartements, Draco avait discrètement passé un bras autour d'elle et avait doucement soufflé dans son oreille. Elle avait alors couiné, l'avait repoussé et avait pratiquement couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle grogna au son du rire diabolique de Malfoy qui faisait écho dans leur salle commune. Il n'avait pas non plus laissé passer la chance de se promener dans leurs quartiers, totalement nu en se moquant de son embarras.

_Aah je ne peux plus laisser passer des choses comme ça, il a vraiment un sens de l'humour pervers, et je me ridiculise à rougir devant lui comme une petite fille idiote. Il est temps de lui montrer que je ne suis pas cette innocente petite Gryffondor, et que je peux être rusée et sournoise comme n'importe lequel de ces Serpentards._

Ca allait être une année vraiment intéressante.

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue, plutôt court, mais les autres chapitres seront un peu plus long. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai traduit la fic dans son intégralité, et donc si vous etes vraiment très gentils, je posterais la suite très vite !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	2. Beginning Of Something New

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous avez été de gentils lecteurs !**

**Sans plus attendre voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !**

**

* * *

Beginning Of Something New**

Hermione était assise sur son lit et se demandait quoi faire. Elle ressentait un sentiment étrange, comme de l'excitation quant à l'exécution de son "plan" .Pour la première fois, elle faisait autre chose que lire un livre à la bibliothèque et elle se demandait comment Malfoy allait réagir face à son nouveau elle.

Elle entendit le portrait qui gardait leurs appartements pivoter, et elle se leva avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Elle regarda quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait un débardeur qui cachait sa silhouette, mais qui était assez long et qui finissait par une fente assez ample. En dessous, elle portait un petit short qui montrait ses longues jambes. Elle était parfaite. Elle s'était toujours habillée conventionnellement quand elle était près de Malfoy, ne lui offrant pas la moindre occasion de pouvoir la reluquer.

Et encore mieux, cela donnait l'impression que sa peau était exposée accidentellement.

Elle sortit dans leur salle commune et trouva Malfoy allongé sur un canapé. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, et il avait mis un bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière émise par le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée.

Il entendit un léger bruit de déplacement et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant un livre de métamorphoses dans ses mains, MacGonagall avait donné un devoir qu'il fallait rendre dans deux semaines, et Hermione avait comme d'habitude commencé ce devoir le jour même où il avait été donné.

Il balança ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le sol et s'apprêta à se moquer d'elle sans aucune clémence à propos de ses manies de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais sa réplique resta coincée dans sa gorge au moment où il aperçut sa tenue. Ses jambes étaient tendues avec désinvolture sur la table, et elle se penchait légèrement en réfléchissant, offrant à sa vue une poitrine pleine.

Malfoy la lorgna inconsciemment pendant quelques minutes, avant de l'entendre s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge. Il leva les yeux vers son visage agacé. Elle claqua son livre, pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La dernière chose qu'il remarqua fut la façon dont elle balançait ses hanches, ou peut être les balançaient elle toujours, ses robes amples ne permettaient pas de le savoir.

Hermione ferma sa porte et laissa échapper un petit cri aigu de joie. _C'est seulement le début._

_

* * *

_

« Voici les nouveaux programmes pour nos rondes, soyez surs de les connaître et rangez les en lieux surs » Dit Hermione en lançant un regard appuyé à Ron.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Ron tandis que les autres préfets sortaient après la réunion.

« Ron, si un Serpentard de première année trouvait ton planning, il pourrait traîner dans les couloirs et aller se coucher au moment des rondes. Tu arriverais à trouver une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il le possède et m'expliquer comment tu ferais pour patrouiller sans ce planning ? »

Ron sembla timide et murmura des excuses. Il sortit alors tout en se demandant pourquoi il était tombé sur le dortoir des Serpentards.

« Alors comme ça la belette aime visiter les dortoirs des Serpentards ? » Malfoy eut un sourire en coin.

Hermione semblait consternée, elle se dirigea simplement vers lui.

Elle passa la porte, laissant Malfoy seul dans la pièce vide. Il la rattrapa, s'approcha étroitement d'elle et lui murmura : « Joli cul Granger, tu devrais le montrer plus souvent »

Elle se retourna, sachant qu'il parlait de la soirée de la veille, elle laissa ses lèvres se courber en un sourire paresseux.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Harry la nuit dernière » Dit-elle comme si cela était une simple coïncidence. « Sauf que lui m'a appelé Hermione »

Malfoy la regarda bouche bée, et la regarda tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. _Pauvre Harry…J'espère juste que Malfoy n'a pas réalisé qu'il aimait bien Ginny. Quoi que ça pourrait rendre ça plus marrant !_

_

* * *

_Malfoy continua à lancer des regards furtifs à Hermione pendant leur ronde. _Alors comme ça Potter aime le cul de Granger ! Attends, pour qu'il ait dit cela il doit…_

Hermione avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Rogue lui avait encore tapé sur les nerfs pendant leur double cours de Potions, elle avait correctement répondu à toutes les questions, et Gryffondor avait perdu trente points tandis que Serpentard en avait gagné vingt.

Mais le regard que Malfoy avait lancé à Harry pendant le cours l'avait presque fait se rouler par terre. Elle s'était sentie un peu coupable d'inclure Harry dans son plan, mais n'avait plus de regrets désormais. Elle entendit à plusieurs reprises Malfoy insulter le pauvre Harry en lui disant qu'il manquait d'expérience au lit.

« Alors t'as plaqué Weasel pour Potter hein ? »

Hermione le regarda avec un intérêt poli. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que vous finissiez ensembles tous les deux, surtout parce que quiconque te regarde ne repose plus jamais les yeux sur toi » Il rit sous cape.

Hermione maintint sa colère et se força à rester calme.

« S'il te plait, c'est de l'histoire ancienne » Dit-elle en secouant les cheveux.

« De l'histoire ancienne ? » Il s'arrêta. « Tu veux dire que vous avez déjà… »

« En quatrième année, c'était il y a longtemps » Dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Malfoy murmura des choses pour lui-même, se demandant comment il avait pu manquer ça. Spécialement parce que ça aurait été une bonne raison supplémentaire de se moquer d'eux".

« Alors comme ça Weasley n'est pas assez viril à ton goût ? » Il ricana.

« Malheureusement pas » Dit-elle en ignorant l'insulte. Malfoy la regarda bizarrement.

« Disons juste… » Elle le regarda. « …Que ses performances comportaient certains manques »

Malfoy la regarda bouche bée._ Quoi !! Granger et Weasley ! En quatrième année !!_

« Mais je suis passé à de meilleures choses » Dit-elle en ajoutant un regard appuyé à Draco. Il se contenta de rester là à la regarder, il était sous le choc.

Hermione se dirigea vers leurs appartements, riant toute seule tandis que Draco était enraciné sur place.

Il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer, mais il avait une envie malsaine de lui montrer exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

_J'ai du inhaler trop de vapeurs pendant le cours de Potion._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! =) Pour avoir la suite, vous savez quoi faire ! Bisous.**


	3. Promiscuous Girl

**Comme vous avez été de gentils lecteurs, voici la suite. J'ai essayé de fluidifier ce chapitre pour qu'il soit plus facile j'éspère que vous apprecierez cette suite. Merci à tous les gens qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer!**

* * *

**Promiscuous Girl**

« Hé, passe-moi ça ! » Dit Ron tout en essayant d'attraper trois sortes de tartes différentes. Parvati Patil lui lança un regard dégoûté et poussa le plat vers lui.

Tout en mangeant proprement, Hermione soupira. Elle avait beaucoup étudié la nuit précédente et lorsqu'elle était retournée vers ses appartements, elle avait trouvé Malfoy qui léchait le visage d'une fille de Serpentard dans le canapé.

Elle lui avait lancé un regard assassin tandis qu'il arborait un rictus sans se soucier le moins du monde de la fille qu'il était en train de tripoter.

La fille n'étant apparemment pas consciente de sa présence, Hermione avait alors déboutonné sa robe et avait envoyé un baiser imaginaire au blond.

Il avait riposté en faisant gémir la fille.

« Oh Draco, tu es si beau, si fabuleux, tu es presque comme un dieu pour moi ! »

Ce qui était assez pénible lorsque l'on souffrait d'un mal de tête. Elle avait grogné, avait fait volte face pour s'éloigner de ce chahut puis s'était subitement mise à rire nerveusement.

Elle voulut jeter un Silencio à la fille, mais le sort ne fonctionna pas. Elle remarqua alors que Draco avait pris les devants.

Mais Hermione Granger voulait être sur d'avoir le dernier mot, elle chuchota un sort qui avait rallongé les ongles de la fille, et ne fit aucun effort pour apaiser son rire tandis qu'elle entendait les hurlements de douleur de Draco.

* * *

Harry et Ron hurlaient littéralement de rire tandis qu'Hermione leur racontait les événements de la nuit passée, et Draco les fusilla du regard en entendant des bribes de leur conversation.

Il avait lutté pour trouver une robe assez longue pour cacher les cicatrices de son dos qui étaient affreusement douloureuses.

Tandis que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se dirigeaient vers le cachot où avait lieu le cours de potions, Malfoy remarqua que la plupart des Gryffondors ricanaient en le pointant du doigt.

Les Serpentards leur lançaient des regards noirs et se tapirent ensemble dans l'ombre comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Malfoy se rapprocha de Ron et grogna « Au moins Weasel, il y a des filles qui veulent enfoncer leurs ongles dans ma chair »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Puisque tes anciennes conquêtes estiment que tes performances laissent à désirer »

Hermione commença à tousser violemment, recrachant le caramel qu'elle venait de manger, elle éloigna Ron de Malfoy, lui disant de ne pas prêter attention aux dires d'un furet.

Elle fit volte face vers Malfoy et lui montra le signe de sa désapprobation. _Je n'aurais pas du impliquer Ron_.

Malfoy ricana et se tourna vers ses amis. Blaise lançait des regards noirs à Hermione qui tapotait le dos de Ron.

« Donc Weasel est tellement désespéré qu'il est prêt à se faire Granger, et elle est prête à se laisser berner par sa pauvre tentative de flirt »

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire.

« S'il te plait » Malfoy parlait d'une voix traînante. « Granger ne se rendrait même pas compte que quelqu'un flirte avec elle-même s'il rampait jusqu'à son cul avec une grande raideur »

Ils recommencèrent à rire.

Hermione l'avait à son insu dépassé avec quelques autres, essayant de garder la tête froide et de ne pas jeter un sort d'amnésie à Malfoy.

Elle réfléchit rapidement et aperçut Dean Thomas qui était en train de bavarder avec ses amis. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un signe de main qu'elle voulait timide.

Il eut un regard étonné mais finit néanmoins par lui rendre son sourire avant de la saluer d'un signe de main.

Elle s'éloigna de Ron et Harry, se rapprocha de lui et murmura un doux bonjour. Ils parlèrent tout et de rien, mais chacun essayait de flirter avec l'autre.

Elle posa la main juste sur son bras ne faisant pas attention à la foule qui les regardait d'un air ébahi.

Elle rit précautionneusement, essayant de mettre le plus de féminité et de désir dans ce rire. Elle secoua la tête pour remuer ses cheveux qu'elle avait commencé à lisser avec une potion.

Dean se pencha vers elle et lui demanda si elle désirait l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant. Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer et il se redressa pleinement satisfait.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se redresser complètement, elle l'avait attrapé par la cravate. Elle le tira alors vers elle et posa les lèvres sur les siennes avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Elle s'arrêta, se lécha les lèvres et lui fit un signe avant de s'éloigner. Elle se retourna enfin et vit la foule qui les regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Harry semblait étourdi et Ron murmurait des paroles incohérentes en rougissant.

Elle rassembla ses livres et ouvrit les portes. « Les cachots sont ouverts, vous pouvez rentrer » Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Ils se tinrent tous tranquilles et avancèrent avec hésitation. Elle sourit à Dean et lança un regard satisfait aux Serpentards.

Malfoy avait le front plissé. Il était en train de l'examiner, persuadé que tout cela n'était qu'une blague et que la chute n'allait pas tarder.

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et attendit simplement qu'il avance. Elle arborait le sourire typique du jeune homme.

Elle avait toujours trouvé Dean très gentil, et elle espérait que personne n'avait remarqué à quel point elle avait été gênée de l'embrasser si spontanément.

Mais les regards qu'elle perçut toute la journée la confortèrent et elle se sentit bien mieux par la suite.

Elle regagna sa salle commune qui était déserte. Elle se pencha pour déposer ses livres et entendit la voix trainante de Malfoy juste derrière elle.

« Content de voir que tu exhibe ton cul Granger »

Elle se redressa et tenta d'afficher un regard de condescendance. « Hum, quel dommage que tu sois si raide hein ? » Demanda-t-elle soigneusement.

Elle s'éloigna en remuant clairement des hanches et il fronça les sourcils, tout à coup parcouru par une sensation étrange.

_Est-ce que je me sens…coupable ??_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre****, la suite n'attends qu'à être publiée, vous savez quoi faire si vous la voulez très vite! Bisous à tous!**_  
_


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Voilà la suite, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir!**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

Durant le diner ce soir là, Hermione se trouva un peu étourdie. Certes, son, plan avançait, mais elle n'avait pas les résultats escomptés, car Malfoy semblait désormais plus enclin à se moquer d'elle, surtout à propos de sa sexualité.

Pendant le cours de Métamorphose, elle avait trouvé sur sa table un dessin animé représentant son coming-out avec Ginny. Elle l'avait fusillé des yeux et était parvenue fort heureusement à dissimuler le dessin avec que Ron n'ait eu le temps d'y jeter un œil.

Elle avait malheureusement perdu son sang froid, et au lieu de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante comme le prévoyait son plan, elle lui avait pratiquement hurlé qu'elle n'était en aucun cas lesbienne au milieu de la grande salle.

Mais le résultat de tout cela avait été un éclat de rire général et une trainée de rumeurs. Elle avait alors argumenté que Ginny et Harry sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Malheureusement, tout cela avait conduit à encore plus de rumeurs, et le pauvre Ron qui ignorait tout cela fusilla le petit couple des yeux.

Harry avait réussi nerveusement à articuler à Ron comment il s'occuperait de Ginny et protégerait son honneur, ce qui réussit à calmer le jeune roux qui était passablement énervé.

Elle soupira et haussa un sourcil en constatant que Malfoy la fixait tout en pensant qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

Il la transperçait, la brulant presque, comme si elle avait été en feu. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui fit discrètement signe. Elle eut un rictus en voyant la frustration qu'il éprouvait tandis qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux.

_Au moins tout ça commence à l'énerver, et quand j'en aurai fini avec lui il ne sortira plus jamais de blague salace sur moi._

Elle s'assit et se tortura les méninges pour essayer de profiter de l'intérêt très mal caché que Draco lui portait. Mais quand Harry la regarda bouche bée, elle sursauta et l'expression très Serpentarde qu'elle arborait disparut de son visage.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de… ? Peut importe » Dit-il, ayant été témoin de son comportement avec Dean quelque minutes auparavant. Il partagea un regard trouble avec Ron et tout deux inspectèrent Hermione de très près.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort ! » Murmura Ron.

« Ou utilisé du Polynectar » Suggéra Neville. Harry et Ron se retournèrent subitement et virent le jeune homme grassouillet hocher la tête.

Ils firent volte face et scrutèrent Hermione qui gribouillait rapidement quelque chose dans son carnet. Jusqu'ici tout leur semblait normal, mais ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait défait plus de bouton à sa chemise que d'ordinaire.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle qui dépassait de son chemisier blanc. Elle avait un air absent, et se mordait la lèvre pour se concentrer.

« Hum…Hermione ? » Tenta Harry.

Elle leva les yeux, visiblement ennuyée. « Quoi Harry ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put tout simplement pas parler, il désigna alors sa poitrine d'une geste de la main. Elle le regarda d'abord hautainement avant de baisser les yeux et de découvrir que son chemisier était déboutonnée à moitié. Elle se hâta alors de le refermer.

Elle rougit alors et baissa la tête en se remettant à sa lecture.

Ce matin là, elle avait eu une petite dispute avec Malfoy et avait qualifié de déplorables ses manières et son comportement qu'elle jugeait vulgaire. Il lui avait alors proposé d'aller chercher sa robe et de la lui boutonner en personne. Un petit sourire diabolique s'était alors mis en place sur son visage, et elle avait profité de l'absence du jeune homme qui était parti chercher la robe en question pour défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Il avait eu le regard fixé sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque des doigts devant ses yeux en lui relevant la tête pour qu'il regarde son visage.

Elle supposa qu'elle avait du oublier de refermer les boutons.

Dès que le diner fut terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall, rentrant accidentellement dans Draco. Il ricana. « Fait gaffe ou tu vas ! Je ne veux pas qu'une sang de bourbe crasseuse me touche »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et serra sa baguette.

_Il ne veut pas que je le touche ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !_

Ca collait parfaitement avec son plan. Elle retourna jusqu'à sa chambre et se changea. Elle se coucha et s'endormit très vite.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hermione se réveilla en plein nuit alors qu'il y avait de l'orage dehors.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Draco sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement Dumbledore avait placé une protection sur sa chambre à elle et pas sur celle du jeune homme, comme dans les dortoirs.

Elle le trouva endormi sur le ventre, il portait juste un boxer. Elle se stoppa un petit moment et contempla son corps musclé qui était étendu dans le lit.

Sa chambre était en fouillis total comparé à la sienne. Il y avait des papiers, des boites, et des livres partout. Pourtant elle semblait d'une certaine façon vide. On se serait cru dans un entrepôt, elle n'avait rien d'accueillant. Elle se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'y avait aucun objet personnel.

Rien qui avait une quelconque valeur sentimentale. Sa chambre à elle comportait des photos sur les murs, des lettres, des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus. Mais la sienne comportait juste du matériel scolaire et des vêtements.

Elle se mit à ses côté dans le lit, elle portait cette nuit la une unique petite chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait jusque mi-cuisses. Elle avait décidé d'être subtile, elle avait donc choisi le coton au lieu de la soie.

« Draco » Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Draco » Roucoula-t-elle de nouveau.

Il bougea et marmonna quelque chose. Elle posa la main sur son dos, et il se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

Il s'assit sur le lit en essayant de s'habituer à la pénombre et aperçut la silhouette de Hermione qui avait prit un air innocent.

Il grogna. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison Granger ! Non mieux, tu as intérêt à t'excuser ! »

Elle rampa sur le lit près de lui et il recula. « Mais Draco… » Elle utilisa son prénom pour accentuer son effet. « J'ai peur ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent. La jeune fille qui avait combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter avait peur ?

Un grand coup de tonnerre retentit et elle s'approcha de lui petit à petit. « C'est a cause du tonnerre…Ca me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs… » Dit-elle en frissonnant.

Il la regarda fixement d'un air incrédule. « D'accord, et pourquoi est ce que tu viens me voir ? »

Elle fit la moue « Je ne peux tout de même pas quitter nos appartements en pleine nuit ! »

« Exactement, en _pleine nuit _! Alors retourne dans ta chambre ! »

Un coup de tonnerre encore plus fracassant retentit et Hermione s'accrocha au bras du garçon. « S'il te plait laisse-moi rester » Supplia-t-elle en le transperçant d'un regard.

Il tressaillit mais elle s'accrocha à lui.

« Je…Je… »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair tandis que la lourde pluie s'abattait sur les toits du château. Il souffla et se frotta les tempes.

Il la regarda fixement pendant un moment en réalisant qu'elle ne céderait pas. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour lever sa baguette sur Hermione Granger. Au quel cas il finirait sans aucun doute à Azkaban.

« Parfait » Dit-il à contrecœur. Elle le serra dans ses bras en faignant l'excitation, et le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt.

Il bougea et elle se blottit dans le lit. Il lui jeta un regard furieux tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui. Elle se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au jeune homme pour se détendre. Sa peau douce était beaucoup plus apaisante que les draps de soie. Et toute l'étendue de peau qui était visible sous sa petite chemise de nuit n'arrangeait rien. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer et essayer de dormir un peu.

Son esprit commençait à se laisser envahir par le sommeil jusqu'à se qu'une dernière pensée traverse son esprit

_Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé Hermione Granger dormir dans mon lit ?_

_

* * *

_

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre! Si vous etes de très gentils lecteurs et que vous me laissez une review vous aurez la suite très bientôt! Bisous bon week end à tous!**_  
_


	5. Seeds Of Attraction

**Merci à tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est fou ce que ça motive à poster la suite :)**

* * *

**Seeds Of Attraction**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il fut soulagé de constater qu'Hermione était déjà sortie de son lit. Elle avait beaucoup gigoté pendant son sommeil, et n'avait cessé d'enrouler sa jambe autour de la sienne avant de la retirer. Sans oublier qu'elle s'était littéralement collée contre lui et avait prononcé distinctement son nom en dormant.

Dormir se révélait une tache ardue quand le corps entier bouillonnait et était si raide.

En se levant, il trouva un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge dans son lit. En l'examinant, il remarqua que les lettres H et G y étaient soigneusement cousues avec du fil doré.

_Elle a retiré son soutien-gorge dans mon lit !_

Il s'extirpa de la chambre, le corps endolori de fatigue. Il se dirigea vers Hermione qui était déjà habillée et qui triait nonchalamment ses livres tandis en fulminant.

« Hum…Ton truc est dans ma chambre »

Elle leva les yeux avec curiosité. « Quel truc ? » Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais elle appréciait trop son embarras.

Il rougit. « Ton soutien-gorge »

« Je le reprendrai plus tard » Dit-elle en partant sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Il fulmina. Le moins qu'elle aurait pu faire aurait été de le remercier de l'avoir laissé dormir avec lui, ou d'enlever son soutien-gorge.

_NON ! Du lit ! Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire._

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Draco aperçut Blaise Zabini demander à Hermione s'il pouvait entrer. Elle lui fit oui de la tête et il entra dans la salle commune.

_Merde !_

Draco se rua dans sa chambre, saisit le soutien-gorge rouge et le fourra dans sa robe avant que Blaise ait pu le trouver et y voir les initiales d'or.

« Hé ! Pansy est-elle venue te voir hier soir ? »

Malfoy sembla troublé. « Non »

« Oh, je pensais juste… »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Je la cherchais, et ça sent le parfum dans ta chambre » Répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco sembla nerveux. « C'était juste une autre fille »

« Qui ? Elle était bonne ? »

« Une Serdaigle…Elle était bien » Dit Draco en espérant que cela paraisse normal. Il sortait souvent avec tout un tas de filles différentes mais d'habitude c'était Blaise qui dormait avec elles.

Blaise hocha la tête l'air étourdi.

* * *

Hermione bailla en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. Harry fit une grimace. « Merci pour ton attention Hermione »

Elle sourit d'un air penaud. « Désolé, j'ai étudié tard hier soir »

Harry hocha la tête mais continuait à la regarder avec curiosité.

La vérité était qu'elle s'était donné tellement de mal pour perturber le sommeil de Malfoy qu'elle avait finit par perturber le sien. Le travail de séduction était peu aisé.

_Attend…Non ! Je ne suis pas en train de le séduire ! Juste le perturber ! Ouais, c'est tout !_

Sa curiosité s'aiguisa quand elle aperçut Malfoy se diriger vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et remarqua que la table des Gryffondors était pleine, il se demanda alors pourquoi il s'était tant approché.

« Affaires de préfets » Dit-il rapidement.

Elle leva les yeux et attendit, mais perdit patience en voyant qu'il ne parlait pas. Puis, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui donnait un cour de coude dans les côtés et distingua un bout de tissu rouge dans le poing du jeune homme.

C'était son soutien-gorge !

Pansy l'avait importuné en se blottissant contre lui durant toute la journée, et Blaise avait été d'humeur maussade. Mais lorsqu'elle avait approché la main de sa poche et frôlé le soutien-gorge, le jeune homme avait paniqué avant de bondir en s'excusant. Il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Hermione tendit la main pour le récupérer, mais une des agrafes était visiblement coincée dans la poche du jeune, elle essaya alors de tirer dessus mais n'eut pas plus de résultats. Quand elle réalisa que plusieurs personnes les regardaient, elle s'arrêta subitement.

Elle se retourna et constata que la table entière les regardait. Quelques autres élèves des autres tables les épiaient également avec curiosité.

Ils s'acharnèrent alors tous les deux sur le sous-vêtement pour l'ôter de la poche de Draco, mais celui-ci s'envola un peu plus une fois décoincé, ils avaient tiré trop fort.

Ron l'attrapa au vol et l'examina de plus près en reconnaissant les initiales. Son visage s'assombrit alors. « Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec le soutien-gorge d'Hermione ? » Cria-t-il.

Tout le monde regarda la scène et la grande salle devint silencieuse.

« Euh… »

« Allez viens, on y va » Dit Hermione en lui saisissant la main et en l'éloignant. Elle aurait pu trouver une excuse plausible très facilement, mais elle avait décidé que voir Malfoy embarrassé était trop tentant.

Si seulement elle pouvait aussi se débarrasser de sa propre gêne.

« Pourquoi diable as-tu essayé de me rendre mon soutien-gorge devant l'école tout entière ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Et toi pourquoi as-tu laissé ton soutien-gorge dans mon lit d'abord ? »

« Désolé…L'habitude » Dit-elle sur un ton tout à fait anodin.

Il grimaça et s'éloigna.

* * *

Cette nuit là, il y eut de nouveau un orage et Draco décida de jeter un sortilège sur sa porte afin d'être sur qu'Hermione ne le rejoigne pas, il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre une autre nuit comme la précédente.

Il s'endormit assez vite, mais Hermione vêtue de sa petite chemise de nuit ne cessait de lui apparaitre en rêve. Il pensait au contact frais et doux de sa peau, et tout cela le réveilla.

Il se retourna sur le côté, et au lieu d'y trouver un oreille confortable, il vit Hermione.

Comme la nuit précédente, elle était dans son lit et s'était lovée contre lui.

_Mais j'ai jeté un sortilège ! J'ai cru qu'elle n'oserait pas !_

Elle posa la main sur sa cuisse et il grogna, se sentant encore plus éveillé qu'avant. Il se leva précipitamment et se rua dans la salle commune avant d'aller se coucher dans le canapé tout en étant convaincu qu'il pourrait cette fois dormir.

Enfin, seulement si ces satanés rêves cessaient…


	6. Sticking To The Plan

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux gens qui continuent à me laisser des reviews =)**

* * *

**Sticking To The Plan**

Hermione s'étira en se réveillant, elle se redressa sur le lit quand elle vit que Draco n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle s'était endormie dès qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui et n'avait donc pas eu la chance de pouvoir l'importuner.

Elle décida qu'elle devait arrêter ces visites nocturnes, car elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que Draco lors des retours de flamme. Elle devait s'en tenir au plan et être froide et distante avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Draco profitait de sa première nuit de sommeil paisible après avoir pris une potion qui lui assurait qu'il ne ferait aucun rêve. Sa journée était excellente, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione débarque.

Elle lui sourit et il fit une mine renfrognée.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait un lit dans les mains et le lisait avidement en le collant presque à son nez.

« Si tu t'étais approchée encore plus Granger, je t'aurai soupçonné d'avoir caché un livre érotique sous ton bouquin »

Elle leva les yeux avec surprise, à vrai dire, Draco ne l'avait pas insulté récemment, et elle avait donc baissé sa garde.

« Oh s'il te plait… » Dit-elle d'un air prude.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je préfère jeter un sort à mes magasines érotiques pour qu'ils aient l'air de livres quelconque quand quelqu'un essaye de les regarder »

Il la regarda fixement.

« C'est mieux que de les cacher dans un livre non ? »

Il laissa échapper un grognement tandis qu'elle se redressait en souriant, fière de sa repartie.

* * *

Hermione se rendait en cours de botanique quand elle entendit un cri perçant s'élever de la foule. Elle couvrit à moitié ses oreilles pour essayait de masquer ce bruit abominable.

« Comment oses-tu Sang de bourbe ! » Hurla Pansy en se dirigeant vers Hermione.

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu lui as fait boire un filtre d'amour ou tu l'as soumis à l'imperium ? »

« Qui ? »

« Drakie » Se plaignit-elle.

« Euh…non » Dit impatiemment Hermione.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait _ton soutien-gorge_ dans sa poche ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

« Parce qu'il l'a volé »

Pansy le regarda fixement, et Hermione remarqua que Blaise se tenait derrière elle en écoutant avec curiosité.

« Il l'a volé ? Pourquoi Draco voudrait-il te voler ton soutien-gorge ? »

« Parce qu'il a un esprit pervers. S'il vous plait, dites lui de me rendre mes sous vêtements, je n'ai plus grand-chose à me mettre ! » Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Ils la regardèrent fixement, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy volait-il les sous vêtements des filles ? Il n'avait qu'à demander, et la plupart des filles lanceraient volontiers leurs dessous sur lui.

Hermione aperçut Malfoy arriver. Celui-ci se stoppa quand il vit avec qui elle parlait. Il avança avec prudence.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Pansy et Blaise regardèrent Draco fixement. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement en colère. Il se retourna vers Hermione et ses yeux se réduisirent en deux fentes.

« Malfoy je fais quelque chose vendredi, donc je veux que tu me rendes mon soutien-gorge en dentelle » Déclara Hermione.

« Ton quoi ? » Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sais, celui en soie avec de la dentelle. Celui qui découvre à moitié les seins. J'en ai besoin avant vendredi s'il te plait »

Elle s'éloigna tandis que Malfoy essayait de convaincre ses amis en bégayant que tout cela n'était que mensonge.

Hermione eut un léger rire. Elle était de nouveau dans la course.

Après tout, Malfoy lui ne se gênait pas pour l'embarrasser devant ses amis comme elle venait de le faire.

Un matin, elle était entrée accidentellement dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il était sous la douche. Il s'était alors hâté d'aller tout raconter à ses amis en déformant les faits.

« Granger est sournoise, je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois en train de m'espionner pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Cette fille est une vraie perverse » Avait-il dit.

Hermione s'était contentée de rougir et de se sauver.

* * *

**Chapitre très court le prochain sera un peu plus long et si vous etes très gentils je le poste très très vite. Peut-être dans la soirée qui sait =) Bisous à tous !**


	7. Wonders Of The Muggle World

**Comme vous avez étés de très gentils lecteurs et que je n'ai qu'une parole, voici la suite. Je crois que c'est le chapitre qui m'a fait le plus rire ^^ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Wonders Of The Muggle World**

Malfoy commençait à devenir fou, pire il était complètement furieux. Il savait qu'il y avait désormais quelque chose de différent chez elle, elle était devenue beaucoup plus audacieuse. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé capable d'aller raconter de pareilles histoires à ses amis.

Comment osait-elle le faire tourner au ridicule avec toute cette histoire de soutien-gorge, elle aurait plutôt du le remercier, c'était son lit à lui qui avait été souillé, pas le sien ! _Ok et alors c'était juste un soutien gorge ! Oui, mais c'était Granger, beurk…_

Malfoy claqua la porte du portrait et Hermione sursauta.

« Putain mais c'était quoi ça ? »

Mais les mots suivants se perdirent, la jeune fille venait de lui jeter un sort de mutisme. Il avança vers elle en agitant sa baguette de façon menaçante. Elle haussa les sourcils et préféra se méfier de peur qu'il lui jette un sort.

Il cessa finalement ses efforts pour essayer de parler en dépit du sort, et elle leva le sortilège. Il respira lourdement pour se calmer et son visage qui était devenu rouge reprit sa couleur habituelle. Il constata qu'elle feuilletait un livre d'étude des moldus et grimaça.

« Etudier les moldus…Si c'est pas pathétique…Stupides nés-moldus »

Au lieu de réagir à son murmure qui n'en était pas vraiment un, Hermione haussa un sourcil quand au fait qu'il ne l'ait pas appelée sang-de-bourbe. _Hm…je dois être en train de faire des progrès._ Si seulement il s'en rendait compte, au lieu de la harceler.

_Ok, il est préfet-en-chef, il ne peut pas être si stupide._ Mais n'importe qui aurait vraiment pu le croire.

« L'étude des moldus est une matière des plus essentielles, il ya a plusieurs inventions moldues utiles pour les sorciers et sorcières »

Il pouffa, ne croyant rien de ce qu'elle disait. « C'est vrai »

Hermione scruta son visage, se demandant si elle ne devait pas le tester de nouveau.

« Par exemple, je n'aurais jamais découvert les merveilles d'un vibromasseur sans le monde moldu »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils ne sachant visiblement pas ce qu'était un vibromasseur. Mais il n'osa pas lui demander, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il s'intéressait à un de ces objets de moldu.

Hermione exposait néanmoins un petit sourire satisfait. Elle pouvait percevoir les pensées traverser sa tête.

_Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un vibromasseur ? Ah oublie ça…Stupides moldus qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien connaitre. Mais tout de même, c'est Granger, elle sait beaucoup de choses, donc cette chose doit être extraordinaire pour que ça ressorte de tout ce qu'elle a appris. Est-ce que je devrais ou pas ? Quel mal y a-t-il à s'intéresser à un objet en particulier ?_

_S'il y a bien une chose qui fait marcher les gens, c'est la curiosité._

_Voyons si j'ai raison.  
_

_

* * *

_

Malfoy regarda sa partenaire de potions brasser quelques herbes et les ajouter au mélange. Lilian Everwood était née moldue, elle devait donc probablement être bien informée au sujet des objets moldus.

Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il devait lui poser la question ou pas. Enfin depuis quand les Malfoy montraient-ils un intérêt quelconque pour ces stupides objets moldus. Il pourrait toujours prétexter son rang de préfet-en-chef comme excuse non ? _Si Granger fais des recherches je peux en faire aussi non ? Oui, espérons juste que cette excuse soit potable._

« Everwood » Elle leva les yeux, surprise, il ne disait jamais rien excepté quand il récitait la liste des ingrédients.

Il préférait ne pas s'associer aux Pouffsouffles. Les Gryffondors étaient ennuyeux et lui tapaient sur les nerfs, mais les Pouffsouffles étaient encore pires.

Les Serpentards étaient rusés et discrets, les Gryffondors étaient courageux et téméraires, les Serdaigles avaient un esprit exceptionnel, à l'exclusion de cette timbrée de Luna évidemment, et les Pouffsouffles étaient d'une imbécilité déconcertante.

« Tu as déjà utilisé un vibromasseur ? » Demanda t-il.

Elle haleta et son visage rougit.

« Euh…C'est pour une recherche »

Elle le regarda fixement et ses yeux s'élargirent comme si elle avait vu Voldemort. Elle lui lança un regard furieux avant de retourner à sa potion et de couper ses racines avec hargne.

Il la regarda fixement. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être… ?_

Sa curiosité augmentait rapidement, et il avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

Il avait essayé de demander à une fille née-moldue au hasard, et cela avait finit avec une claque très pénible. Si elle n'avait pas été une nouvelle fille, elle aurait su qu'il ne valait mieux pas vexer Draco Malfoy ou n'importe quel autre Serpentard.

Mais Malfoy avait laissé passer, et sa curiosité avait décuplé.

Cela le rendait fou, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe. Il était censé irriter Granger, et pas le contraire.

Malfoy décida donc de faire confiance à sa propre maison, et avait suivi ses amis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, en cherchant Sean Williams, un des rares Serpentards qui n'était pas un pur sang.

Sa mère, une moldue, s'était mariée avec un pur sang très réputé, la majorité des Serpentards avaient donc toléré qu'il soit un sang mêlé.

Et les filles semblaient être très sensibles au sujet de cette _chose_. Il serait peut être donc mieux d'interroger un garçon.

« Williams…J'ai une petite question pour toi »

Le cinquième année leva les yeux et se précipita vers Malfoy. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je vais te demander quelque chose, donne moi juste la réponse. Ne pose pas de questions, ne soit pas trop effronté, compris ? »

Le garçon semblait un peu nerveux mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Il semblait très désireux de plaire, ce qui lui serait utile.

« C'est quoi un vibromasseur ? »

Il bafouilla « Un vi…vibromasseur, comme l'objet moldu… ? »

« Oui »

Il marqua une pause, semblant mal à l'aise. « Hum…Les filles l'utilisent se… »

Draco attendait impatiemment.

« Masturber »

Le visage du garçon devint écarlate et Malfoy le regarda fixement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est pour…euh…se donner du plaisir… »

« Oh…D'accord » Draco rougit et libera le garçon.

Il pensa à Hermione qui se…masturbait ?

Il frissonna mais essaya de se convaincre que c'était de dégout.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A très bientôt pour la suite =) Pensez à laisser une tite review =)**


	8. Let's Physical

**Encore un grand merci à tous mes gentils petits revieweurs ! Contente que cette fic vous plaise :)**

**

* * *

****Let's Physical**

« Bonjour Hermione » Lança une voix froide et trainante qui avançait dans la salle commune.

Hermione fut sur le coup un peu surprise. Malfoy était paresseusement assis sur une chaise. Venait-il de l'appeler par son prénom ?

« Salut Draco » Répondit-elle joyeusement.

« Je ne savais pas que le monde moldu était si coquin » Il avait un petit sourire satisfait.

Ah… Il avait donc découvert la vérité. Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

« Le monde magique aussi » Dit-elle pensivement.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Je faisais du shopping l'autre jour, et j'ai trouvé ce vibromasseur magique. Il est tellement mieux. Je me sens comme… »

« Ok »

Hermione sourit et se rapprocha. « Tu n'es tout de même pas embarrassé quand même ? »

« Non » Souffla-t-il. « Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Et bien parce que c'est le manque de satisfaction de certaines filles qui font qu'elles ont recours à de tels…outils » Elle fit une pause.

« Certains mecs sont juste…incompétents » Finit-elle en le regardant ostensiblement.

_Quo… ? Elle essaye de dire que… ?_

« Tu as es sorti avec Pansy n'est ce pas ? » Il fit un faible hochement de la tête.

« Humm… Elle aussi faisait du shopping dans ce magasin. Et si je me souviens bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter ce magasin quand vous étiez ensemble. »

Hermione se tapota le menton pensivement.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent tandis qu'Hermione s'éclipsait.

* * *

Malfoy avait essayé de mettre de commentaire de la lionne dans un coin de son esprit et de prétendre que ça ne l'avait pas affecté, mais ceci le rongea toute la journée.

Il avait par hasard entendu Pansy parler de shopping, et celle-ci avait sursauté au regard furieux que lui avait lancé Draco.

« Je ne suis pas incompétent ! » Malfoy s'était dirigé vers Hermione dans le hall en éclatant de colère.

Hermione était en train de parler à Harry, que Draco n'avait pas remarqué. Harry haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec curiosité.

Hermione sourit.

« En fait je peux te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en aura jamais dans ta vie entière ! » Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Harry s'étrangla et du amener Ron sur le coté pour que celui-ci récupère.

Malfoy se calma et voulut faire disparaitre le sourire satisfait d'Hermione.

« Aucune fille n'utilisera jamais ce truc moldu quand elle sera avec moi »

Hermione hocha la tête mais l'incrédulité restait lisible sur son visage.

« Je veux dire qu'après tout, les mots _Dieu du sexe des Serpentards _sont tatoués sur moi »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Sérieusement ? » Elle le regarda sous plusieurs angles pour essayer de les trouver.

« Tu aimerais savoir où ils sont n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rougit.

Il eut un rictus, satisfait d'arriver à l'atteindre. Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle essayait subtilement de se dégager.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Je te promets que je ne serai pas incompétent »

Il entra dans la classe en laissant Hermione s'éventer lourdement.

* * *

_Tout allait si bien !_

Hermione mordit sa lèvre de frustration. Elle avait pensé que Malfoy était sur les genoux, qu'elle l'avait finalement mis K.O.

Mais il avait réagi, et avait fait bien plus que répliquer.

Bon sang ! Qu'était-il arrivé à son comportement d'ordinaire si froid ?

Elle devait se venger et regagner la supériorité qu'elle avait subitement perdue.

Hermione patrouillait dans les couloirs quand elle aperçut Malfoy. Elle esquissa un petit sourire malin.

Il se promenait le long du couloir l'air détaché sans faire vraiment attention, il cherchait des étudiants égarés. Une main sortit d'une salle de classe et le tira à l'intérieur.

Il farfouilla dans ses poches en cherchant sa baguette et grogna quand il sentit qu'un petit corps menu se pressait contre lui.

« Granger » Siffla-t-il.

Elle sourit de façon séduisante et l'embrassa doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis venue pour découvrir où est ton fabuleux tatouage ! »

Il haussa les sourcils l'ai vraiment décontenancé.

« Je n'était pas vraim… »

« Mais Draco » Elle parlait d'une voix trainante. « Tu as promis que tu ne serais pas incompétent » Elle battit des cils.

Il la regarda fixement, l'air pas vraiment convaincu lorsqu'il la vit l'embrasser dans le cou.

Que faisait-elle ? C'était Granger, elle était censée lui crier dessus ou lui jeter des sorts !

Elle soupira lourdement tandis qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Tu n'est quand même pas en train de changer de bord ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité polie.

Il sortit de sa surprise et grogna lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe d'au revoir qui n'avait rien d'amical.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre :) Hermione a finalement décidé de jouer le même jeu que lui ^^ Pour avoir la suite, vous savez quoi faire ! Si vous êtes gentils la suite dans la soirée :) Bisous!**


	9. Turning The Tables

**Comme je n'ai qu'une parole, la suite que j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir en traduisant !**

* * *

**Turning The Tables**

Hermione savait parfaitement de quel bord était Draco. Elle ne doutait pas non plus de sa réputation de "Dieu du sexe".

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de réussir à l'atteindre.

Elle l'avait suivit alors qu'il rejoignait ses coéquipiers après un match de Quidditch, et elle avait alors vu Marcus Flint le serrer dans ses bras parce qu'il avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Dès qu'il avait aperçu Hermione, Draco avait vivement repoussé Flint et s'était éloigné l'air sombre.

Elle avait juste haussé un sourcil et fait un sourire appuyé.

Pendant le cours de Potions, elle lui fit passer un morceau de papier où elle les avait dessinés lui et Flint… assez… intimes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Brailla-t-il.

« Malfoy ! Asseyez-vous ! » Dit Rogue sans s'inquiéter d'enlever des points. Comme Malfoy l'ignorait, Rogue avança vers lui et lui prit le papier des mains.

Ses sourcils jaillirent si haut qu'ils disparurent dans ses cheveux.

Malfoy rougit tandis que Rogue examinait le papier et jetait un coup d'œil à Flint qui les observait curieusement. Le professeur de Potions se contenta de froisser le papier.

Malfoy lança un regard furieux à Hermione qui souriait tout en prenant ses notes.

_Si elle croit qu'elle peut me provoquer et s'en sortir…Elle se trompe lourdement !_

_

* * *

_

« Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy vient vers nous ? » Demanda Ron.

Hermione leva la tête et constata que Draco parcourait la grande salle en direction de leur table.

« Il y a quelque chose que nous ignorons ? » Demanda Harry.

« Sérieusement, je vous le dirait si quelque chose se passait. Il n'y a absolument _rien_ entre nous si ce n'est une haine profonde »

« Hermione » Murmura Draco tandis qu'elle jaillissait presque de son siège.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa lentement le bas de son dos tout en approfondissant le baiser tandis qu'Hermione laissa échapper un grand gémissement.

« On se voit ce soir » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la grande salle.

Il l'avait embrassé ! Devant l'école au grand complet !

Harry et Ron la regardaient fixement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour être surs qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus fous.

« Absolument rien si ce n'est une haine profonde ? » Répéta Harry.

Hermione grimaça. Elle pétrifia Pansy qui se dirigeait vers elle et alla en direction du hall pour dire à Malfoy quelques mots biens choisis.

« MALFOY ! » Il sourit tandis qu'elle bousculait quelques personnes pour arriver à son niveau. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Je te retournais juste la faveur que tu m'as faite la nuit dernière »

« M… Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Tu sais, je suis si heureux que nous arrivions à nous comprendre maintenant »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait une connexion entre nous » Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Comme si cette incroyable tension si excitante éclatait quand nous sommes ensembles »

_Comme une irrépressible envie de faire sortir toute la connerie que tu accumules !_

Il posa la main sur son épaule et elle y jeta un œil avec prudence.

« Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, si…passionnés, si…ambitieux »

Il lui serra les épaules.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je me sentais si vide chaque fois que Marcus me quittait »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent.

« Mais après la nuit dernière, je sais maintenant que tu es la seule à pouvoir remplir mon lit » Elle s'étrangla. « Et à me _satisfaire pleinement _»

Hermione abandonna tous faux semblants et ôta sa main de son épaule d'un coup sec.

« T'es devenu fou ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais plus intéressée par les livres et les études. Mais après avoir découvert ton excellence dans…d'autres domaines, je dois dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment très intéressé » Chuchota-t-il.

Oh mon Dieu… Qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

**Et voilà :) La suite au prochain chapitre, vous savez quoi faire ! :) Bisous à tous**


	10. Who’s On The Top Now ?

**Voilà la suite :) Merci à tous pour les reviews !**

* * *

**Who's On The Top Now ?**

Tout son plan était en train de partir en fumée. Elle avait l'avantage sur lui et lui donnait une bonne leçon, mais comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Selon son plan, il était censé arrêté de l'insulter, il ne devait pas se sentir attiré par elle !

Elle aurait du savoir qu'en se comportant de la sorte, elle devenait aux yeux de Malfoy une petite amie idéale qui serait continuellement confiante et qui n'aurait pas froid aux yeux en matière de sexe.

Le plan avait besoin d'être changé, ou alors…d'être stoppé. Valait-il la peine qu'elle continue ?

* * *

Malfoy se glissa sur le siège à côté d'elle en Potions et se frotta contre ses hanches. Elle lui lança un regard inconfortable et déplaça sa chaise pour mettre plus de distance entre eux deux.

Il se détendit et écouta Rogue en se sentant vraiment heureux. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Il était aux commandes et Granger avait retrouvé son comportement fuyant.

Il la regarda se mordre la lèvre, avec un regard furieux.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez me présenter vos projets. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous allez tous tester vos potions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous en mourrez je ne pourrais pas vous recaler » Ricana Rogue.

« Granger, vous passerez la première »

Elle s'avança vers l'avant de la classe avec confiance et avala sa potion. Immédiatement, son visage et son corps se déformèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à Harry.

« Le Polynectar » Marmonna Rogue en ne trouvant visiblement aucune critique à faire.

Elle retourna s'assoir en redevenant elle même.

« Malfoy » Appela Rogue.

Il se leva d'un air suffisant et sortit une flasque qui contenait une potion qui sentait le bonbon.

« Amora, c'est un aphrodisiaque » Expliqua-t-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

Tout cela n'était pas un bon signe.

Malfoy sourit. Il savait que Rogue était tolérant avec lui, il allait donc juste faire semblant de boire la potion, et embarrasser Granger en la bécotant en face de toute la classe.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en la voyant commencer à se ronger les ongles. Mais il loupa le petit rictus qu'elle arborait quand il leva la flasque.

Ses jambes commencèrent à avancer, mais pas vers Hermione. Ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il passait devant elle pour se rendre dans le fond de la classe.

La classe haleta quand Draco se dirigea vers Rogue et l'attrapa en l'étreignant profondément.

« Je vous aime depuis siiiiiiiiiii longtemps » Roucoula-t-il.

_Arrêtez ça ! _Sa bouche bougeait contre son accord.

« Mais vous ne m'accordez jamais de votre temps ! » Se plaint-il.

« Draco ! » Cria Rogue en essayant de se débarrasser du jeune homme. Mais ses bras empoignaient fermement son professeur.

« J'aime quand vous prononcez mon nom » Continua-t-il sans pouvoir cesser de frotter sa joue contre Rogue.

Les Gryffondors ricanèrent tandis que Rogue recula Draco à l'aide d'un sort.

Hermione sourit.

Rogue utilisa l'excuse de la potion pour éviter une retenue à Draco.

_Mais ça valait tellement le coup !_ Hermione gloussa.

* * *

Malfoy fulminait. Des gens étaient venus le voir toute la journée pour savoir s'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Rogue.

Il avait écopé de deux retenues supplémentaires pour avoir jeté un sort à deux étudiants et pour avoir failli en étrangler un troisième.

Il s'était arrêté lorsqu'on lui avait administré une claque.

_Qui est assez stupide pour..._

Hermione apparut devant lui en reniflant, le visage furieux.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Se plaignit-elle en haussant le ton.

« Comment j'ose quoi ? »

« J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous » Elle renifla plus fort.

Les gens commencèrent à s'arrêter pour les regarder fixement.

« Quand tu as dis que Marcus ne pouvait pas combler tous tes besoins, j'ai cru que j'allais… »

« Hé ! » Commença-t-il.

« Mais tu es allé voir Rogue en courant ! »

Il s'approcha dangereusement.

« Tu as dis que tu avais changé ! Que maintenant tu aimais les filles ! »

Draco mima des gestes à ses amis pour essayer de leur faire croire qu'elle était folle.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un regard furieux et lui serra le bras.

« Oh maintenant tu en veux hein ? » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Granger ferme la » Siffla-t-il.

« Tu ne pen… ? »

Il couvrit ses mots avec un sort de mutisme en chassant les curieux.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Harry curieux quand à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un signe espiègle avant que Draco ne l'éloigne tandis qu'elle continuait à renifler et à hurler des choses à propos de la _relation_ entre Rogue et Draco.

* * *

**Et voilà, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac la petite Hermione ^^ Laissez moi vos impressions ! Bisous !**


	11. A Losing Battle

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! =)  
**

* * *

**A Losing Battle**

Hermione dut se battre pour tenter d'effacer le sourire qui s'était imposé sur son visage et continua à faire semblant de pleurer. Draco quant à lui était tout simplement furieux, il avait bien l'intention de sermonner la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas sure de survivre, jamais elle n'arriverait à l'écouter sans se rouler par terre en riant.

« Draco » L'appela une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Rogue avancer vers eux, sa longue robe virevoltant autour de lui. Le visage de Draco se durcit et Hermione sembla soudain amusée.

« Professeur » Dit brusquement Draco.

« Je voudrais vous parler seul à seul »

Ils regardèrent tous deux Hermione qui les écoutait avec curiosité.

« Je suis un peu occupé pour le moment » Ricana Draco.

Hermione resta bouche bée en voyant qu'il parlait à Rogue si brusquement.

« Parfait » Répondit le professeur en pinçant les lèvres. « Je suis inquiet à propos de la leçon d'aujourd'hui »

Malfoy rougit et Hermione pouffa.

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était à propos de votre rupture avec Flint »

Malfoy toussa. « Ma quoi ? »

« Ca doit être traumatisant »

Il grimaça.

« Et vous pourriez chercher du réconfort auprès de modèles tels que moi »

Hermione trembla tandis qu'elle essayait de contenir son rire.

« Mais, nous avons besoin d'en parler »

Malfoy lança un regard furieux, se jurant de la tuer si elle osait émettre le moindre son qui ressemblerait à un rire.

« Il n'y a rien dont nous devions parler »

« Mais allons plutôt dans la classe »

« J'ai dit qu… »

« Vous me caressiez pratiquement » Continua Rogue.

« Je m'en vais » Draco grinça des dents et emmena Hermione de force.

_Je vais tordre le cou de cette miss je-sais-tout même si je dois finir a Azkaban pour ça !_

Il y avait des larmes de joie sur son visage. Quand il la fit pivoter vers lui, elle essaya de paraitre blessée.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de cacher tes sentiments juste parce que j'étais là » Dit-elle humblement tandis que les coins de ses lèvres tressaillaient en un sourire.

Il plissa les yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Hermione resta là pendant un moment à s'impatienter.

Elle voulait voir Malfoy perdre son sang froid et piquer une crise. Mais il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans son monde.

Il se retourna finalement et son visage reprit une expression normale.

« Pourquoi est tu si peu sure de toi ? »

« Je sais que d'un certain côté, Rogue est attir…Attends, quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il sourit sournoisement.

« Tout ce truc avec Rogue, c'était une farce »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« J'ai perdu un pari avec Blaise et j'ai dû le faire » Il se mit à sourire tandis que la confusion se lisait dans le visage de la jeune fille.

Sa bouche bougeait, mais il n'entendait aucun mot.

_Attends…Elle m'a jeté un sort pour que je le fasse ? Elle a osé faire ça ?_

« Donc tes soupçons sont stupides…Tu m'intéresses vraiment beaucoup » Dit-il d'une voix rauque en l'attirant vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais j'admets que tu es sexy quand tu es furieuse »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage chauffa. Il l'embrassa tandis qu'elle se tenait tranquille.

Sa main s'enroula autour de sa tête et elle frissonna quand il lui murmura à l'oreille. « Allons-y maintenant, je crois me souvenir qu'une certaine brunette fougueuse semblait impatiente de combler certains de mes besoins »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit halètement surpris et il eut un sourire réjoui.

« Un sortilège pour verrouiller la porte et insonoriser la pièce suffiront » Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher.

_Tu joues a un jeu auquel tu ne peux pas gagner Granger_. Pensa-t-il d'un air suffisant en jouant des sourcils d'un air suggestif.

* * *

**Comment Hermione va-t-elle s'en sortir cette fois ? Si elle s'en sort ^^ Vous savez quoi faire :) Bisous bon week end à tous !**


	12. A Public Affair

**Et voilà enfin la suite ^^ Merci à tous pour les reviews !**

* * *

**A Public Affair**

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à être victime des sex toys » Hermione regarda prudemment Draco qui la trainait.

« Dès que nous serons rentrés à la salle commune je te montrerais »

Le visage de la jeune fille était devenu rouge à en rendre Ron jaloux. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours et vit Harry qui marchait.

« Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrachant de l'emprise du jeune homme. Harry lui fit un signe très confus. Elle essaya de courir vers lui mais Draco la retint.

« Je suis sur que tu pourras parler avec Potter une autre fois. Maintenant c'est juste toi et moi » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle frissonna. _Je vais avoir une mort longue et pénible…_

« Oh ! » Cria-t-elle en faisant presque trébucher Draco.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

« Nous avons cours de sortilèges dans dix minutes » Déclara-t-elle triomphalement.

« Juste assez de temps pour pouvoir faire quelques trucs à la hâte »

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant sa riposte qui avait été assez rapide.

« Hmm… Tu as raison… » Elle commença à avancer.

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais demander à Harry si il veut venir faire quelques trucs à la hâte dans la les toilettes des filles » Dit-elle en basculant ses cheveux en arrière.

Draco la regarda fixement. Il la tira par la manche tandis qu'elle essayait d'avancer.

« Je suis chaud pour un truc à la va vite n'importe quand ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Ca doit être douloureux ! »

« Qu'est ce qui doit être douloureux ? »

« D'être tout le temps chaud » **(1)**

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Alors viens atténuer ma douleur »

Il s'appuya sur elle, la faisant nerveusement reculer. Il passa ses mains sous sa robe, puis les glissa finalement sous son chemisier tout en l'embrassant.

Hermione étouffa un grognement quand un éclat de lumière les aveugla.

« Putain ! » S'exclama Draco.

Hermione se tourna et vit Colin Creevey qui tenait à la main son précieux appareil photo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prenais une photo pour l'annuaire »

« On a un annuaire ? » Marmonna Draco.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je ne crois pas que cette photo ait besoin d'être dans l'annuaire » supplia-t-elle doucement.

« Mais j'en ai besoin » Se plaignit-il.

« Pour ? »

« Vous avez été élus le nouveau couple le plus torride de Poudlard »

« Quoi ? » Brailla Draco.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche.

_Qui était assez idiot pour penser qu'ils formaient un couple torride ?_

« M… Mais nous ne sommes pas… » Bredouilla Hermione désireuse de mettre la situation au clair.

« Je crois que notre secret à été découvert "Mione" » Dit subitement Draco.

Elle le regarda bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

« J'en ai marre de me cacher » Continua-t-il.

Elle voulut le faire taire, mais Draco lui prit sa baguette. Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

_Stupide fouine !_

Il passa son bras autour de son épaule, et elle essaya de se débattre. Une foule importante se formait autour d'eux.

« Dégage » Marmonna-t-elle avec force.

« Oui, Hermione et moi sommes ensemble depuis la quatrième année ! » Déclara-t-il sans plus attendre.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche et la foule l'imita.

_QUATRIEME ANNEE ???? MAIS IL EST MALADE !!!!_

« Ca a été passionné, et torride. Nous avons appris beaucoup l'un de l'autre »

« Comme ? » Demanda Colin.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Draco jubila.

« Hermione a un penchant pour les sex toys »

Hermione fulminait désormais.

« Et Draco a un penchant pour les personnes du même sexe ! »

Ils se regardèrent et le même regard furieux brillait dans leurs yeux. Colin se dépêchait de tout noter et la foule marmonnait. Les yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des mains de Draco toujours glissées sous son chemisier.

Ce n'était plus qu'un simple petit jeu entre eux désormais, c'était un problème bien plus profond.

* * *

**(1) ndt : J'ai eu du mal à rendre ce qui était dans la version originale où il y avait un jeu de mot avec le mot « up » Hermione lui disant alors qu'il devait être douloureux d'être constamment en érection. J'ai du adapter la traduction en gardant les sous entendus coquins.**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Si vous voulez la suite laissez moi quelques petites reviews :) Bisous à tous !  
**


	13. Sneaky Cheaters

**Pour Aotsuki, le tritre de la fic originale est Tease et c'est de Magical words from Muggle pens ;)**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Sneaky Cheaters**

C'était terminé, tout ce petit jeu. Hermione Granger avait abandonné.

Hermione soupira à cause de sa défaite. Mais c'était pour le mieux, tout commençait à déraper.

« Mione, Creevey à dit quelque chose à propos de toi et Mal… »

« C'est rien Harry » Elle se tourna vers lui.

_Ce n'est plus rien. Je ne continuerai pas à jouer aux jeux inutiles de Draco._

« HERMIONE ! »

Elle se retourna précipitamment, le visage flambant et surpris Malfoy en train de lui envoyer des baisers volant. Elle le fusilla du regard et il s'éloigna en sautillant et en chantant

"_Sex Bomb Sex Bomb woah Sex bomb - baby you can turn me on!"_

Le visage de la jeune fille devint blême. Elle se tourna l'air penaud vers Harry qui haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord, nous avons une liaison sordide et je veux qu'il me fasse dix enfants ! J'en ai déjà eu quatre et je les ai cachés ! Heureux ? »

Harry avait les yeux exorbités.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mes vergetures parlent d'elles même »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'il tentait de refermer sa bouche qui était largement ouverte.

* * *

_Comment Malfoy peut-il faire ça ?_

Elle n'avait rien fait contre lui pendant quatre jours, et il continuait à la harceler inlassablement.

Elle avait reçu un message chantant, trois vifs d'or agrandis avec les mots "Draco Sex Toy" peints en dorés dessus, et une guêpière particulièrement provocante. Tout cela avait été envoyé pendant le repas afin que toute l'école puisse les voir.

Qu'est ce que c'était pratique…

Hermione cognit brutalement sa tête contre la table à plusieurs reprises.

« Hermione est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Ron inquiet.

« C'est rien, le petit démon parfait qu'est Malfoy fait juste de ma vie un enfer. Ce n'est rien, vraiment » Elle roula des yeux.

Elle regarda l'intéressé et lui lança un regard glacial. Il lui envoyait un baiser imaginaire.

_Victoire !_

Draco s'assit dans le fond de son siège, savourant sa victoire. Hermione n'avait plus rien tenté depuis une semaine. Soit elle était à court d'idée soit elle avait du reconnaitre qu'il lui était supérieur.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle perdrait.

« Draco qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne m'as pas fait venir dans ta chambre depuis trop longtemps ! » Gémit Pansy.

_Que Merlin me sauve !_

« Je ne suis pas intéressé »

« Pourquoi ? » Croassa-t-elle de son horrible voix perçante.

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire »

« Comme la sang-de-bourbe ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh allez ! C'est toi qui as tout répandu dans l'école ! »

« C'est juste une blague ! » Ricana-t-il

« Vraiment ? » Il se contenta de tourner le regard.

* * *

Hermione, rendue malade par tous ces courriers "romantiques" s'échappa vers son refuge préféré, la bibliothèque. Mme Pince l'avait assuré qu'aucun courrier ne pouvait être remis dans la section où le silence était de rigueur afin de ne déranger personne.

« Salut Blaise »

Hermione était surprise qu'un des amis de Draco se trouve à moins de dix mètres de la bibliothèque. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas exactement des modèles d'excellence en ce qui concernait les études.

Mais à ses yeux il n'était pas arrivé à leurs niveaux. Il était l'exact opposé de Malfoy, sa peau mate et ses yeux sombres contrastaient avec la pâleur de Draco.

Il leva les yeux surpris. « Oh… Bonjour Granger »

« Tu peux m'appeler Hermione » Elle sourit légèrement.

En plus de battre Malfoy à son propre jeu, Hermione améliorait les relations entre les maisons. Depuis que sa première tentative avait échoué, elle avait décidé de passer à la suivante.

« Ok… » Dit-il l'air incertain. Mais il lui rendit néanmoins son sourire.

Elle déplaça son livre dans sa main, mettant sa hanche de coté pour mieux s'accommoder à la lourde charge. La lèvre d'Hermione trembla quand elle vit le regard du jeune homme fixé sur la peau qui n'était pas couverte par son chemisier.

Elle se racla la gorge et balança la tête en arrière.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non… Non ! Je … Ne regardais pas… Vraiment »

« Regarder quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance. Il pâlit.

« Peu importe. Tu me disais ? »

« Tu as l'air un peu… Triste »

« Oh ça, c'est juste à cause Pansy »

« Oh » Dit Hermione avec bienveillance. Blaise s'intéressait beaucoup à Pansy depuis un moment, mais les yeux de cette petite morveuse de Serpentarde ne battaient que pour le jeune Malfoy.

« C'est fini, je vais passer à de meilleures choses » Dit-il avec un regard un peu trop appuyé sur le décolleté d'Hermione.

_Intéressant._

_

* * *

_

Hermione avait invité Blaise à s'assoir avec elle à la table des Gryffondors. Au début un peu hésitant, il avait fini par accepter.

Harry semblait amusé de voir qu'Hermione avait un nouvel "ami" de Serpentard.

« Je le considère comme _un ami_ ! Vraiment ! »

Harry roula des yeux et continua à boire sa soupe.

Blaise s'installa à côté d'elle et sourit. Il mangeait tranquillement son repas et s'étouffa subitement.

« Qu… ? »

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle avait fait courir un de ses doigt qui était gelé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il avait eu des picotements jusqu'aux os.

Il se racla la gorge.

Hermione surprit Draco qui les regardait curieusement. Elle lui fit signe, et prit ensuite le visage de Blaise entre ses mains pour lui donner un doux baiser. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, mais il avait une expression abasourdie.

Elle continua à manger son repas tranquillement, et Blaise, après s'être remis du choc lui rendit son sourire. Il avait entendu des murmures s'élever autour d'eux.

Colin Creevey était collé à son cahier, en train de griffonner quelques mots, ne perdant aucune miette du scandale.

_Hermione Granger a trompé Draco Malfoy !_

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Serait-ce de la jalousie chez Draco? Héhé, mystère ! Suite mercredi si vous êtes gentils =) Bisous à tous!**_  
_


	14. Grace Under Fire

**Merci à tous mes gentils petits lecteurs, voici la suite =)**

* * *

**Grace Under Fire**

Etait-il un mauvais petit ami ?

Peut-être ne valait-il rien par rapport à Blaise.

Avec combien de filles avait-il réellement couché ?

Hannah disait qu'il lui avait donné sept orgasmes en une seule nuit !

Peut-être mentait-elle pour couvrir sa très mauvaise performance.

Où peut-être était-elle facilement excitée.

Draco se retourna soudainement pour regarder Lavande et Parvati qui se chuchotaient des choses assez fortement à propos de lui. Cela faisait une heure qu'il les écoutait parler de sa "rupture". Sa plume avait laissé plusieurs taches d'encre sur son parchemin à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de contrôler sa colère.

« Salut Draco ! » Pépia Lavande.

Il se contenta de grogner.

« Je suis désolée à propos d'Hermione. »

« Elle n'a pas l'air si affectée que ça » Siffla Parvati.

Draco serra les dents.

« Je suis sure que tu sera bien mieux sans elle » Dit Lavande avec un sourire extrêmement faux.

« Je suis pratiquement sure de l'avoir entendue dire qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire semblant » Continua Parvati.

La plume que le jeune homme tenait se cassa soudainement en deux et les jeunes filles grimacèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« J'imaginais que c'était la tête de Granger »

Elles se regardèrent l'air horrifié tandis que Draco arborait lui un petit sourire satisfait. Il était temps qu'il ait une petite conversation avec son cher ami Blaise.

* * *

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ??? »

« Et bien, tu es en train de hurler » Répliqua calmement Blaise tandis que Draco fulminait.

« Tu sors avec la sang-de-bourbe maintenant ? Combien elle t'a payé ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Me payer ? Elle t'a payé pour sortir avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

« Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi me paierait-elle ? »

« Parce qu'il serait absurde qu'elle pense pouvoir avoir un petit ami sans le payer»

« Elle t'a bien eu toi »

Draco lui lança un regard furieux.

« On sortait pas à deux »

« Si vous étiez ensemble » Insista Blaise.

« Je crois que j'aurais été au courant quand même »

« J'ai cru que tu le savais. Tu es sur que tu étais le cerveau dans toute cette histoire ? »

« Ferme-la ! »

Blaise eut un petit sourire satisfait tandis que Draco essayait de rendre un rythme normal à sa respiration.

« On sort PAS ensemble ! »

« Evidemment puisqu'elle m'a embrassé » Dit Blaise en roulant les yeux.

« Mais non crétin, même avant ça ! »

« Ok… Alors pourquoi tu lui as envoyé toutes ses choses romantiques ? »

« Pour l'emmerder »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Mais il y avait un dessin de vous deux en train de vous embrasser »

« Toujours pour l'emmerder. C'est une putain de petite prude, alors j'ai pensé qu'un truc comme ça la choquerait »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être si prude la nuit dernière » Sourit Blaise.

_QUOI ?????_

_

* * *

_

Blaise avait réussi à échapper aux extraordinaires reflexes de Draco. Ses cheveux frisés brulaient un peu aux extrémités. Il savait qu'il avait exagéré en disant que Draco n'était plus aussi créatif au lit.

Ou que ses attributs de mâle étaient assez petits.

Blaise sourit doucement et chercha l'instigatrice de ce projet qui travaillait sur la même table que d'habitude à la bibliothèque.

« Beau travail Miss Granger »

Hermione sourit en regardant Blaise qui la surplombait.

« Merci, mais tu n'es pas mauvais non plus » Répondit-elle l'air satisfaite.

« Mais je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embrassé aussi subitement »

« C'est rien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mettre Draco à cran »

Elle rit, mais son regard devint trouble. « Mais pourquoi ? Tu es son ami »

Il haussa les épaules. « Serpentard » Dit-il brusquement.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer sa compréhension. « Vous n'avez pas un très grand sens de la loyauté n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » Il sourit en grimaçant. « Mais je pense lui avoir dis quelque chose qui pourrait avoir amélioré ta situation »

« Quoi ? »

« Juste quelque chose de suggestif»

« Oh »

« Il m'a presque décapité pour ça » Rit Blaise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ceci ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle était déjà dans une situation délicate après avoir embrassé Blaise. Bien qu'elle apprécie être privée des moqueries de Draco, d'autres conséquences étaient assez désagréables.

Plusieurs rumeurs sur le genre de fille qu'elle était pour tromper son petit ami avaient parcouru l'école. Elle avait broyé du noir toute la journée, furieuse d'être considérée comme une fille qui couchait avec tout le monde.

Le fait d'être classique et rationnelle lui avait attiré de nombreuses plaisanteries de la part de Draco, et le fait d'être libérale avait fait d'elle le centre d'attention.

Comment pouvait-elle gagner ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Vous savez quoi faire =) Bisous à tous !**


	15. Painful Duties

**Vous avez étés de très gentils lecteurs, merci beaucoup :D**

* * *

**Painful Duties**

Hermione retournait vers la salle commune des préfets en fredonnant doucement. Elle avait été en fait plutôt ravie de voir avec quel regard tranchant Draco l'avait regardée plus tôt dans la journée, c'était tellement plus réconfortant que le mystérieux sourire satisfait qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer. Mais tout cela était comme le calme avant la tempête et cachait le danger qui la menaçait.

« Hermione »

Elle se retourna et vit un préfet de cinquième année qui courait vers elle.

« Oh bonjour »

« J'ai une lettre de Dumbledore pour toi »

« Merci »

Hermione déroula le parchemin.

_Melle Granger et Mr Malfoy,_

_En tant que préfet et préfète en chef vous aurez pour charge de préparer les animations de fin d'année destinées aux septièmes années. L'événement le plus important à planifier étant bien entendu le bal de la remise des diplômes. Veuillez vous assurer qu'un planning soit établi. Les choses les plus importantes à prendre en compte sont : les décorations, le placement des élèves, la musique, les personnes qui feront un discours, et la présentation annuelle. Envoyez-moi un résumé global du planning dès que possible._

_Professeur Dumbledore._

Le bal de la remise des diplômes ! Hermione sourit excitée à cette idée. Elle adorait planifier de tels événements. Lors du bal de quatrième année elle avait remarqués quelques petites choses qui avaient besoin d'être améliorées.

Elle sortit un cahier et prit une page blanche.

Pour les décorations il faudrait aller sur le chemin de traverse.

Pour la présentation, elle devait demander à Flitwick s'il était possible de mettre en place une pensine animée.

Pour la musique, les mélodies de Yealey Spinell s'imposaient à son esprit.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Draco de…_QUOI ?_

Oh non…

Draco était son homologue masculin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait travailler avec lui.

Pendant le cours de potion, son morceau d'armoise était tombé par terre. Draco l'avait alors ramassé, elle avait sur le coup été surprise et était sur le point de le remercier, quand il l'avait cassé en deux puis réduit en poudre.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_

* * *

_

« Dra…Malfoy »

Il haussa un sourcil et se mit à examiner ses ongles.

« Malfoy ! » Répéta-t-elle irritée.

Il bailla et regarda au loin l'air ennuyé.

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! MALFOY TU M'ECOUTES OUI ? »

Il pencha un peu la tête mais hocha soudainement la tête comme si il venait d'entendre un son puis s'était rendu compte que c'était juste son imagination.

« Parfait »

Elle lissa alors le derrière de sa jupe et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

« Ok, parlons du bal, nous pourrions… » Commença-t-elle.

« Je ne discuterai de rien avec toi à moins que tu te lèves de mes genoux » Il lui lança un regard furieux.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es trop faible pour le faire toi-même ? » Le railla-t'elle

« N… »

« Je suis sure que Blaise pourrait le faire »

Il réduisit ses yeux si brusquement qu'elle déglutit.

« Dégage ! Pansy va arriver »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle voulut blêmir à cette pensée mais elle essaya de garder un air d'indifférence.

« Je suis sure qu'elle appréciera le vue »

« Non elle ne… »

« Surtout si tu enlèves ta chemise »

Hermione se plaqua presque la main sur la bouche, surprise par ses propres paroles. Mais elle essaya de faire passer cela pour une moquerie.

Il la regarda la mâchoire un peu ouverte mais avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. Il observa son sourire sournois qui vacillait un peu.

« Ok »

« Hein ? »

Draco attrapa le bas de sa chemise et la passa par-dessus sa tête avant de l'enlever. Hermione paniqua à la vue de son torse.

_Pense à autre chose ! L'histoire de Poudlard page 223 : on suspecte l'emplacement de la salle de divination d'être…_

Elle essaya de se relever mais le jeune homme la retint par le bras. Sa poitrine nue touchait presque celle de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que je suis beau ? »

« Je »

« Je n'ai pas l'air trop baraqué ? »

« Euh… »

« Je n'ai pas l'air trop chétif ? »

« Mais… »

Il la toucha avec une main légèrement rugueuse et elle hésita.

« Tu crois qu'elle aimera ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione confuse.

« Tu as dit que Pansy apprécierait certainement la vue. Alors va-t-elle aimer ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond tandis qu'il affichait son air suffisant. Si elle lui rafraichissait la mémoire en le frappant comme elle l'avait fait en troisième année, il fermerait certainement son clapet.

Elle sourit doucement. « Hmm… Bien sur. Si tu faisais un peu plus d'exercice, que étais plus bronzé et peut-être si tu évitais les sucreries… »

Draco se leva si brusquement qu'Hermione dut se rattraper pour ne pas tomber.

« Stupide sang-de-bourbe » marmonna-t-il fortement.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. Il ricana.

Il se retourna et trébucha sur le tapis.

Hermione éclata de rire en serrant sa baguette qui venait de lancer le sort.

« Abruti de sang pur ! » Lança-t-elle avant de partir calmer son rire dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Et voilàa, retour à la normale pour l'instant pour nos deux protagonistes ^^ Que va-t-il se passer ? Héhé réponse dans le prochaine chapitre !**


	16. At Your Expense

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Voici la suite.**

* * *

**At Your Expense**

Draco donna un coup de fourchette furieux dans son assiette.

Cette stupide pétasse s'était encore foutue de lui ! _Formidable !_

Il avait tenté de sortir de leur salle commune avec dignité après sa chute mais ça avait été impossible avec le rire non contenu d'Hermione.

_C'était entièrement sa faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas assoir ses jolies petites fe… Je veux dire son petit derrière crasseux de sang-de-bourbe sur mes genoux. Tous ses trémoussements auraient affecté n'importe qui !_

Il avait admis, à contrecœur à quel point elle était intelligente. Il s'était laissé désarmer par sa petite tenue et son air de sainte nitouche.

Cela montrait en réalité à quel point elle pouvait être Serpentard au fond d'elle même.

Draco tordit sa fourchette en rencontrant le regard d'Hermione. Pour une fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne ricana ni n'eut le moindre sourire, c'était tout bonnement diplomatique, comme la façon dont on regarde un adversaire avant un duel.

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête. Il espéra que c'était dû au fait qu'elle venait de se souvenir de leurs projets pour l'après midi. Après tout c'était elle qui avait prévu ça.

Il lui avait bêtement ri au nez quand elle lui avait montré sa liste de choses à faire pour le bal. Mais elle avait accouru voir Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était manifestement un amoureux des Gryffondors.

Maintenant il était obligé de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse quand sa journée de cours serait terminée.

Par-dessus le marché, Dumbledore lui avait subtilement conseillé de ne pas _déranger_ Hermione.

Juste le minimum, comme la pousser tranquillement du haut d'une falaise.

* * *

Hermione sourit joyeusement en ramassant la liste où elle avait noté tous ses choix. Draco s'était sagement écarté de son chemin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait tout prévoir toute seule. Mais c'était beaucoup mieux que d'avoir à affronter son regard renfrogné et menaçant.

Elle tendit un morceau de tissu à Draco pour qu'il le porte mais il la regarda avec indifférence. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent aussitôt tant elle était agacée.

_Calme-toi Hermione_. Elle pouvait bien se retenir et ne pas le rembarrer pendant une seule journée tout de même.

Il fit un clin d'œil à une fille qui passa à coté d'eux et Hermione serra les dents.

« Es-tu sa petite amie ? » Lui demanda la femme au comptoir.

_Comme si !_

« Non, il préfère les personnes du même sexe » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

« GRANGER ! »

« Oups c'était un secret »

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, prit les sachets puis avança paresseusement dans le magasin. Draco était à coté d'elle il lui jetait un regard furieux.

Elle l'ignora et regarda sa liste de choses à faire en cochant mentalement ce qui avait déjà été fait.

« Bon ! Nous avons toutes les bandes de gaze de toutes les couleurs qu'il nous fallait et nous avons commandé toute la nourriture. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'a… »

Hermione était en train d'éplucher sa liste quand Draco commença à bifurquer vers un autre magasin.

« Nous devons aller de ce côté ! » Dit-elle en montrant un magasin de fleur assez pittoresque.

Il s'éloigna vivement les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« Draco ! »

Il se retourna et ricana.

« C'est Malfoy pour toi ! » Grogna-t-il pratiquement.

« Ok Malfoy ! »

Il roula des yeux.

« Nous devons finir ça »

« J'ai besoin de nouvelles robes »

« Tu ne peux pas ! » Cria-t-elle horrifiée. Ils devaient finir leur travail.

« Si je peux. Tu peux aller te balader dans ce foutu magasin ou alors… »

« Je viens avec toi dans ce cas »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de terminer ta liste ? »

« Si, mais je préfère que tu sois là » Répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Il la regarda l'air incrédule « Mais tu m'as dit que tu y avais déjà été »

Elle hocha la tête « Avec Ron ou Neville »

« Tu as besoin qu'un mec t'accompagne ? » Il se mit à rire.

« Non j'ai besoin qu'un sang pur m'accompagne » Répondit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda et jeta un coup d'œil à la boutique de fleur qui lui semblait innocente.

« J'ai besoin de robes » Répéta-t-il.

« Les fleurs… »

« Peuvent attendre » Dit-il en avançant.

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en rira quand Draco trébucha dans les marches. Elle toussa et réussit à dissimuler son rire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait un regard furieux, il avait le poing serré.

Elle le suivit silencieusement tandis qu'il passait devant des robes repassées avec soin. S'il était impressionné par les présentoirs couverts de soie, de velours et de robes lacées, il n'en montrait rien.

Mais Hermione s'émerveilla ouvertement. Elle possédait uniquement des robes noires toutes simples, elle portait des habits moldus le reste du temps.

Draco fronça les sourcils en essayant de prendre rapidement une décision.

« Cette matière est si agréable » Dit Hermione en touchant un tissu doux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion sang-de-bourbe » Dit-il. « Tu veux une guêpière ? »

Il leva une guêpière rouge serrée par un lacet noir. Et par-dessus le marché, un fouet y était attaché.

« QUOI ? »

« Ce décolleté t'irais à merveille » Dit-il.

« Et le fouet ? » Tonna-t-elle.

« Lui aussi » Il eut un sourire satisfait.

« Tu…Tu es insupportable ! Trouve une autre idiote qui te suivra »

Elle se retourna et sortit du magasin en rage, ses talons calquant sur le sol. Elle se prit le pied dans la même fissure que Draco et tomba presque sur son visage.

« Stupide sang-de-bourbe qui ne sait même pas marcher » Murmura-t-il.

Elle serra les poings. Il semblait bien moins amusé quand lui était tombé.

_Je peux et je vais le tuer !_

_Dès que j'aurais trouvé comment cacher les preuves._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, plus d'action dans le prochain ^^ Ce week end j'aurais pas beaucoup de temps peut-être un chapitre dimanche sinon ce sera lundi ! En attendant merci de reviewer =)**_  
_


	17. Playing With Fire

**Pour répondre à Melancoly pour l'instant bien sur ce n'est qu'un jeu entre eux, mais ce que Blaise lui a dit l'a amené à réfléchir sur ce qu'il valait en tant que petit ami. Enfin il croit que c'est un jeu…^^ Voilà la suite merci à tout le monde vous avez étés de très gentils lecteurs =)**

**

* * *

**

**Playing With Fire**

Hermione avait réussi à se faufiler dans Poudlard sans avoir à s'occuper de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas assez vieux pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait quitté Draco au beau milieu du chemin de traverse. Elle ne pouvait pas aller se plaindre de leur dernière prise de bec, surtout que c'est elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il y ait plus de coopération.

_Je suis sure que Draco a réussi à retrouver son chemin sans mon aide. Sinon… Et bien… Bon débarras !_

« Salut Granger ! »

Elle se retourna lentement en ayant peur de tomber sur une mauvaise personne. Son estomac retomba quand elle vit des cheveux blonds.

_Pourquoi le marchand ne l'a-t-il pas étranglé avec une robe ?!_

Il faisait une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. « Comme nous sommes rentrés tôt, nous devons aller en cours de Potions »

Elle grogna intérieurement.

Il n'ajouta rien mais son sourire parlait pour lui. Elle se tourna pour aller chercher son matériel dans sa chambre.

« C'est de l'autre côté ! » Dit-il l'air amusé.

« Va te faire voir ! »

Elle fut encore plus énervée en entendant son gloussement.

* * *

Hermione frappa plusieurs fois sa plume contre son front pour se concentrer.

Rogue avait affiché son dégoutant sourire condescendant habituel. Hermione soupira et attrapa sa plume pour commencer à prendre des notes. Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'inscription « Sang-de-bourbe salope » sur le haut de son cahier.

Hermione inspira calmement. Elle fulminait, et n'écoutait pas Rogue, elle était trop occupée à jeter un coup d'œil furieux à Draco.

« Miss Granger ! »

Elle se redressa sur son siège, arrachant son regard de la chevelure blonde du Serpentard.

« Quelle est cette potion ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, n'ayant pas écouté Rogue. Mais un coup d'œil sur ses notes lui apporta la réponse.

« C'est une potion contraceptive »

Elle roula des yeux tandis que Malfoy et ses amis se lançaient des coups d'œil entendus.

« C'est le moyen le plus efficace pour éviter une grossesse. Quel autre moyen pour éviter cela connaissez-vous ? »

Theodore Nott leva la main en essayant de dissimuler ses rires.

« Oui ? » Dit Rogue étonné qu'un Serpentard participe en classe. »

« Coucher avec un gay »

Tous les garçons de Serpentard éclatèrent de rire accompagnés par quelques filles. Rogue grimaça et Hermione fut consternée de constater que quelques élèves de sa maison participaient au fou rire.

« Ah ! Alors c'est pour ça que Malfoy n'a encore aucun enfant » Dit Hermione assez fort.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione avec une magnifique mine renfrognée. Il hésita en constatant que les Gryffondors contenaient leurs rires. Hermione avait un petit sourire satisfait assez fier.

« Espèce de petite… »

« Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas encore d'enfants à son âge » Chuchota-t-elle. Fort heureusement pour elle, le professeur n'avait pas entendu.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent alors de rire, incapables de se retenir davantage.

« Silence ! SILENCE ! »

Mais leurs rires s'intensifièrent. Blaise se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à la jeune fille tandis que Draco se levait et quittait la pièce.

« Je vais vous donner des heures de retenue ! A chacun d'entre vous ! LE COURS EST TERMINE ! » Beugla Rogue.

Mais la classe était déjà partie.

* * *

« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas ronger tes ongles. Que dirait ta mère ? » Dit Hermione avec un sourire étincelant. Elle se tenait au dessus de Draco qui était allongé. Il s'était mordu le doigt de frustration quand il l'avait reconnue.

Draco se lécha paresseusement la doigt en la fixant avec défi, Hermione se figea. Il éloigna sa main et attrapa la jeune fille par le cou. Elle haleta tandis qu'il l'approchait de son visage.

« Je crois que t'as mieux à faire que te foutre de moi Granger. T'as intérêt à surveiller tes arrières, surtout quand tu dormira »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et elle décida sagement de garder le silence. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se noya dans la tempête qu'elle y vit.

Elle se détacha de sa prise et le regarda fixement. Son regard descendit sur le bas de sa chemise qu'elle avait déboutonnée un peu à cause de la chaleur.

Elle remit inconfortablement sa robe et tourna les talons.

* * *

« Un commentaire Draco ? »

Draco détourna les yeux pour regarder le jeune garçon avide d'informations qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Creevey » Dit-il d'une voix neutre « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Creevey ignora son accueil si peu chaleureux. « Voudrais-tu faire un commentaire sur la qualité de la nourriture qu'on nous donne ici à Poudlard ? »

Draco ricana. « Alors c'est sur ça que t'écris ? Tout le monde s'en fout »

Colin sembla un peu découragé. « Donc tu ne feras aucun commentaire ? »

Draco ricana. « Non »

Le jeune garçon rangea alors son bloc note et se retourna mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Attends ! »

Creevey le regarda avec espoir.

« Tu vas faire un commentaire ? »

« Non » Draco roula des yeux. « J'ai une autre histoire pour toi ! Une bien meilleure histoire »

« Vraiment ? C'est quoi ? »

« Notre précieuse préfète en chef » Dit Draco.

« Oh tu veux dire ton ex copine »

« Oui, et je suis prêt à te donner une interview, je dirai tout sur elle »

« Génial ! »

« Oui je sais » Répondit-il d'un air suffisant. « Et tu pourras le publier quand ? »

« Demain »

« Parfait, surtout n'oublie pas d'en envoyer une copie à Hermione.

Draco sourit, content de lui même.

* * *

**Et voilà, que nous concocte Draco ? Si vous êtes gentils vous le saurez bien assez vite ^^ Bisous =)**


	18. Tit For Tat

**Oh oh mais vous avez été très gentils dis donc ! Continuez :p Voilà la suite =)**

**

* * *

**

**Tit For Tat**

« Non le cycle se poursuit pendant trois mois avant que le processus s'inverse » Expliqua Hermione tandis que Ron gribouillait quelque chose tout en bas de ses notes.

« Hein ? Qu… ? »

« Le cycle Ron ! Je te l'ai déjà dit dix fois ! Parmi les symptômes il y a une agressivité accrue, la sensi… »

« Mione j'ai pas besoin d'entendre parler de ça » Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Bien sur que si ? Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je passe du temps pour t'expliquer tout ça ! »

« Reconnaissant ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

« J'en sais assez à force de vivre avec maman et Ginny ! »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elles en savaient autant à propos de ça » Dit Hermione.

Ron la regarda l'air choqué. « Comment pourraient-elles ne rien savoir ? »

Le front d'Hermione se plissa. « Oh…Lupin ? »

« Lupin ! »

« Oui…Qui d'autre »

« Je croyais que Lupin était spécialisé en ce qui concerne les forces du mal, je ne savais pas qu'il enseignait aussi ça »

« Il ne l'enseigne pas, mais avec toute son expérience personnelle il doit savoir »

« Son expérience personnelle ? »

« Oui ! Il est la personne la mieux placée je pense pour savoir ce qui se passe pendant le cycle »

« Vraiment ? » Ron semblait dégouté « Je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient aussi les avoir »

« Ca pourrait arriver à n'importe qui ! »

« QUOI ?! Moi aussi ? »

Hermione le regarda l'air incrédule « Si tu es mordu bien sur que oui »

« Tu as été mordue pour avoir tes règles ? »

« MES REGLES ?! Je te parle de ton devoir sur les loups garous crétin !! »

Ron sembla assommé une petite minute et Hermione roula des yeux. Harry qui était assis à côté d'eux se mit à glousser.

« Donc ça arrive qu'aux filles ? » Chuchota Ron.

Hermione pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Un papier se dirigea sur elle et des tas d'autres papiers semblables s'envolèrent vers les autres étudiants.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Le dernier article de Creevey »

_**DRACO MALFOY DIT TOUT !**_

_Draco Malfoy, élève de Serpentard en septième année et préfet en chef a toujours été un sujet de commérage. Il a récemment eu une liaison avec Hermione Granger, la préfète en chef elle aussi en septième année et appartenant à la maison Gryffondor. A propos de la fin de cette relation, Draco Malfoy a accepté de nous donner une interview afin que tout soit clair._

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti avec Hermione Granger ? »_

_« Il est difficile pour un mec d'ignorer une fille qui flirte outrageusement avec lui »_

_« C'est elle qui a commencé ? »_

_« Oui avec ses petits vêtements, ses insinuations et quand elle me touchait "accidentellement" »_

_« C'était bon le temps que ça a duré ? »_

_« Bien sur »_

_« Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles vous avez été intime avec un professeur ? »_

_« C'est faux ! Je suppose que c'est juste un mécanisme de défense de sa part. Depuis que j'ai arrêté de lui répondre elle n'arrête pas de répandre des ragots de ce genre. »_

_« Comment vous-êtes vous senti quand elle a embrassé Blaise Zabini ? »_

_« C'était une surprise mais après tout, c'est juste elle. Personne ne lui prête attention quand elle est enfermée à la bibliothèque, donc elle se comporte immoralement pour que quelqu'un en dehors de Potter et Weasley se soucie d'elle »_

_« Ne diriez-vous pas que c'est hypocrite étant donné que vous avez-vous-même cette réputation ? »_

_« Bien sur je ne me suis encore jamais engagé mais jamais je n'ai été avec une fille par désespoir. C'est la différence entre nous »_

_« As-t-elle compté pour vous ? »_

_« Quand vous sortez avec quelqu'un pour son apparence et ses vêtements serrés, vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a probablement pas encore réalisé. »_

Draco lui souriait victorieusement. La vision d'Hermione se brouilla et les couleurs disparurent de son visage.

« Hermione ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Elle écarta sa main, ne tenant pas compte de tous les gens qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'arrogant Serpentard qui la regardait en riant.

Avant qu'elle puisse les arrêter, des larmes commencèrent à inonder son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les retenir. Un grand silence s'installa dans la grande salle, et le sourire satisfait de Draco se figea sur son visage.

Sa main trembla au moment ou elle laissa tomber le papier avant de s'enfuir en courant. Un brouhaha s'éleva, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et sa poitrine semblait compressée par tous les sanglots qui la tourmentaient. Mais elle continua néanmoins à courir devant tous les portraits curieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint celui qui gardait l'accès de leur salle commune.

« Mot de passe ? »

« F…fragilis iugum » Réussit-elle à articuler.

« Vous pouvez entrer »

Hermione entra en courant tout en essuyant ses larmes. Sa détermination de rester calme était sérieusement compromise. Elle était irritée que l'article l'ait autant atteinte.

_Arrgh il me répugne…je le déteste…le méprise !_

_

* * *

_

Draco s'assit en silence. La grande salle bourdonnait de commérages à propos de l'article. Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose de profond coulait au fond de son estomac.

Il sourit faiblement quand Pansy se moqua d'Hermione.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui jette un sort, qu'elle le frappe ou qu'elle lui crie dessus devant tout le monde.

« Draco tu as été brillant ! » Dit-elle.

Il resta silencieux et se tourna vers Blaise. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard inquiet du blond.

« Tu te sens coupable Draco ? »

« NON ! » Répondit-il avec véhémence « Elle l'a mérité ! »

« Vraiment ? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir été un peu dur avec elle ? »

« Tu prends son parti ! »

« Etant donné qu'elle a quitté la grande salle en pleurs, tout le monde te diras la même chose »

Draco resta silencieux et grinça des dents.

« Elle est probablement dans sa chambre en train de conspirer contre moi » Dit-il cherchant plus à se convaincre lui même que Blaise.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas vérifier ? » Suggéra Blaise.

Draco sembla résolu. « Je vais y aller »

Il se leva et quitta la salle avec détermination. Il était nerveux et était à l'affut regardant partout autour de lui nerveusement pour voir si on ne lui jetait pas un sort.

Il atteint finalement leur salle commune et entra avec hésitation. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et les meubles semblaient intacts.

Il découvrit Hermione assise devant la cheminée, elle avait ramené ses genoux en dessous de son menton. Draco retira à contrecœur ses yeux de la vue de ses cuisses dont la jupe avait glissé. Les flammes dansant sur sa peau lisse les rendaient attirantes.

Elle était silencieuse, mais ses yeux rouges et voilés indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Son visage contrastait avec l'air autoritaire qu'elle avait d'habitude. Elle semblait désormais incroyablement fragile. Elle leva les yeux, surprise.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et la regarda intensément. « Je suis désolé »

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Vous saurez ça bientôt =) En attendant, j'adore les reviews :D**


	19. War Of Words

**Étant donné que vous avez été très gentils, voici la suite ! Merci à tous =)**

* * *

**War Of Words**

« Je suis désolé »

Hermione cligna une fois des yeux en regardant droit vers Draco. Il remua inconfortablement. Les excuses venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle se leva avec précaution et avança vers lui.

Elle le gifla.

« Aie ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Draco se frotta la joue et jeta un regard furieux à Hermione.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé »

Elle se moqua. « Oh oui, maintenant tout va mieux. Je devrais me mettre à genoux devant toi et te remercier pour tes excuses peut être ? »

Il ricana.

« Tu ne peux pas m'humilier avec tout ces méchants mensonges et t'en tirer avec des petites excuses pitoyables » Siffla-t-elle.

Draco plissa les yeux. « Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que des mensonges »

Elle haleta et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Tu sais quoi ? Tes excuses tu peux te les foutre dans ton cul de sang pur »

« Espèce de petite sa… »

« Commence pas ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

« Ma faute ? C'est toi qui a commencé les rumeurs et qui a suggéré des choses à propos de mes… »

« De tes penchants sexuels ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Je suis complètement hétéro ! »

« Tu sais on est dans une société moderne, tu es libre de choisir tes partenaires » Elle sourit.

« Si tu connaissais ne serait-ce que la moitié de mes pensées t'aurais aucun doute quand à ma sexualité » Dit-il avec un air dangereux.

Elle devint rouge. _Quel genre de pensées ?_

« Au moins ici c'est moi qui ait le moins de chance de refiler une MST à quelqu'un » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi » Lança-t-il irrité.

« Moi je me fous de toi ? » Répéta-t-elle l'air incrédule. « Depuis le premier jour, ça a été rat de bibliothèque par ci, sang-de-bourbe par là sans parler des fois ou tu m'appelais petite Gryffondor prude »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Ben on peut pas dire que t'aie été prude ces derniers temps… »

Elle fronça également les sourcils. « J'essayais de te donner une leçon »

Sa lèvre trembla. « Une leçon d'anatomie ? »

Hermione soupira et prit un air énervé.

« Je dois admettre que j'avais pas imaginé que t'avais autant de formes » Dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Pervers » Murmura-t-elle tandis que son estomac la chatouillait. Draco eut un rictus.

« Fais pas de pub si t'as pas l'intention de te vendre » Répliqua-t-il.

« Je fais autant de pub que je veux » Répliqua-t-elle obstinément.

« Très bien mais tu ferais mieux d'être préparée aux conséquences alors »

« Comme ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui par défi.

Draco sourit, amusé. Il serra ses bras et baissa la tête de telle sorte que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Sa poitrine se serra tandis qu'il collait son torse contre elle. Elle battit des cils et le regarda bien décidée à ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Estime-toi heureuse que je ne réponde pas à ça » Dit-il froidement.

Hermione soupira de soulagement quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

* * *

Hermione frissonna de nouveau en se rappelant ses mots. Elle bouillonnait encore mais sa colère s'était atténuée.

Ses excuses avaient presque suffi à ce qu'elle le pardonne. Elle regrettait à moitié qu'il ait été sincère. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de se défendre s'il avait été sarcastique.

Elle cligna des yeux d'un air alerté lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et suivit sa démarche paresseuse. Les iris gris s'attardèrent sur elle, et un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage.

_Il sait pas comment boutonner une chemise ou quoi_. Hermione plissa le nez.

Il la regarda en souriant pour dire : « Je sais ce que tu penses »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que je penses ? » Elle pencha la tête.

Il gloussa.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant qui s'est passé ces derniers temps ? »

Elle le regarda l'air furieux en ignorant ses railleries. « Hé bien, Serpentard a perdu contre Gryffondor… »

Il ricana.

« …Encore »

Il émit un son de protestation. Hermione sourit.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? » Chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle s'écartait brusquement de lui en le regardant soupçonneusement. Depuis quand était-il si près ?

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle semblait hautement offensée. « N…Non ! »

Elle se maudit pour avoir eut la voix qui tremblait.

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et elle resta immobile. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme sembla la frapper comme un cognard alors qu'il aggripa sa robe. Il écarta alors sa main et elle sentit sa robe en soie glisser le long de sa peau.

« Bien »

* * *

**La suite ? Ca depend de vous ^^ Merci à tous ! Bisous =)**


	20. Attraction Is Sin

**Merci beaucoup à tous, vos review me font toujours très plaisir ! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez ^^  
**

* * *

**Attraction Is Sin**

« Je pense qu'on devrait contacter les _Bizarr__' __Sisters_ pour voir si elles voudraient jouer au bal » Dit Hermione en tapotant son parchemin avec sa plume.

« C'est chiant ! » Gémit Drago, ses cheveux pales tombant devant ses yeux tandis qu'il soutenait sa tête à l'aide de sa main.

Hermione souffla. « Tu voudrais qu'un autre groupe vienne ? »

« Choisis » Lança-t-il d'une voix trainante.

« Moi ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire non ? »

« Très bien… Alors je choisis les Bizarr' Sisters, beaucoup de confettis rose et tu seras enfermée dans un cachot afin que je domine complètement Poudlard. »

Draco jura tandis que son menton glissa de sa main et que son coude claquait contre la table. Il la regarda l'air incrédule tandis qu'elle maintenait un visage impassible.

Sans dire un seul mot, elle lui fit passer un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait noté une liste de groupes. Il la lut attentivement et grimaça.

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione se contracta nerveusement quand elle vit à quel point il était concentré.

Elle était tellement distraite et le regardait si fixement, que le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle venait de soulever loupa ses lèvres. Elle haleta tandis que la tache orange grandissait sur son chemiser blanc tout neuf.

Draco leva les yeux et observa en silence la chemise blanche. Hermione se retourna de mauvaise humeur et s'éloigna du regard du jeune homme.

« Génial… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Comme ça plus de gens encore me dévisageront… »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien à voir à cet endroit »

Elle se leva très en colère et il éclata de rire. Il se tint les côtes et se frotta les yeux.

Il se calma en voyant le regard furieux qu'elle lui lançait.

« Ok, ok…Assieds-toi »

Mais Hermione se contenta de s'éloigner. Elle attrapa sa baguette et nettoya la tache.

« Là ! Il en reste un peu »

Hermione retint son souffle lorsque le jeune homme se leva et avança dans sa direction. Il frotta sa poitrine, là où il restait quelques gouttes de jus de fruit. Hermione s'était raidie dans ses bras, et il lui fit un sourire effronté.

« Arrgh…Ne sois pas si triste que je ne l'aie pas léché »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. « Je ne… »

Mais la tête de Draco se baissa subitement et elle sentit sa langue chaude contre sa peau. Elle ne parvint pas à déglutir quand ses dents raclèrent sa peau. Ses lèvres déposèrent soudain un baiser subtil sur la naissance de son sein et il releva la tête.

« Pas mal » Dit-il l'air satisfait.

« Quoi ? » Cria-t-elle

« Ce jus… Il est vraiment bon »

_J'espère que mon visage n'est pas rouge._

« Voici le groupe que j'ai choisi » Il lui tendit le papier qu'elle attrapa d'une main tremblante. « J'ai fini donc…on se voit ce soir »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Hermione s'assit à terre et toucha doucement sa poitrine. Il y avait une chaleur qui se propageait dans le bas de son ventre qu'elle préféra ignorer.

* * *

Après être retournée à leur salle commune, Hermione évita Draco. Elle avait travaillé à ses devoirs en face de la cheminée mais avait vite rassemblé ses livres et avait couru dans sa chambre quand elle avait entendu le portrait coulisser.

_Je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire. Comment ose-t-il me toucher comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il continue à jouer avec moi ?_

_Hé bien je ne vais pas rentrer dans son petit jeu. C'est moi la sorcière la plus intelligente ici ! Je peux très bien me protéger de lui non ?_

Hermione hocha la tête l'air résolue. Elle ouvrit son livre et se remit à ses devoirs. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant que son cahier manquait.

Elle se leva, retourna vers leur salle commune et découvrit Draco étendu sur le canapé en train de lire…son cahier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon cahier ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se contrôler pour éviter que sa voix devienne perçante.

« Je n'ai pas pris de notes aujourd'hui »

Elle attrapa le cahier et lui lança un regard furieux. « C'est ton problème »

Il se leva et posa la main sur son épaule d'un air détaché.

« Nous sommes censés collaborer » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Hermione écarta sa main.

« J'en ai tellement marre de toi, tu n'est qu'un imbécile insupportable, et ne penses pas que tu peux me toucher et t'en tirer comme ça »

« Je l'ai déjà fait » Il fit un sourire narquois tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

« La prochaine fois que tu le feras, je peux t'assurer que je ferais disparaitre les choses qui te sont les plus précieuses » Menaça-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas matérialiste »

Hermione pouffa. « Je connais certaines choses qui pourraient te manquer »

« Vraiment, quoi ? Tu vas cacher ma baguette ? »

« Non, je te castrerai crétin »

« C'est toi qui y perdrais » Il haussa les épaules.

« Moi ? »

« Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse te dévisser ton cerveau » Dit-il nonchalamment.

« Qu…Quoi ? » Hermione fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'un orgasme fracassant pouvait-être ? Je suis sur que tu meurs de curiosité, surtout avec moi tout près »

« Non pas du tout ! »

Draco se rapprochait trop pour son bien. Le sourire qu'il affichait était clairement moqueur. Elle fut surprise de constater que ses yeux gris si pâles s'étaient tellement obscurcis qu'ils reflétaient ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé a nous, peau contre peau, et sans aucune défense qui puisse te permettre de te cacher ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de défenses » Elle évita son regard.

« Dommage »

Il serra son cou et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes en une seconde. Ses genoux tremblèrent tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il était collé contre ses lèvres et sa langue était très entreprenante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à soulager la démangeaison qui la parcourait. Elle voulait retirer ses mains de son cou. Le long de ses hanches, de son ventre, de son désir.

Elle avait voulu essayer de protester contre ses lèvres puissantes, mais elle était tellement malléable entre ses mains. Sa remarque furieuse se dissout en un gémissement quand il toucha la jonction de son décolleté.

Draco se détacha lentement tandis qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses gémissements pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas plus forts. Ses yeux étincelèrent espièglement, mais encore assez dangereusement pour qu'elle recule.

« Il te faudra bien plus que des défenses pour empêcher que ça se reproduise » Dit-il

* * *

**J'éspère que vous n'êtes pas trop deçus que ce ne soit pas la suite directe du chapitre précédent ! Mais bon il y a du rapprochement quand même ^^ Sinon bah laissez moi une tite review :)**


	21. Tension

**Tellement pas une minute à moi que j'ai pas eu le temps de lire toutes vos reviews ! Cela dit je vais quand même y répondre, je prends juste deux minutes pour vous poster la suite ! Merci à tous !!**

**

* * *

**

**Tension**

« Chers étudiants ! Chers étudiants ! CHERS ETUDIANTS ! »

Les septièmes années marquèrent une pause dans leurs bavardages incessants pour prêter attention à Mc Gonagall dont une veine sur le front battait de façon menaçante.

« Je suis contente que vous daigniez finalement me prêter attention »

Les Serpentards roulèrent les yeux et continuèrent à broyer du noir.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le bal des septièmes années approche. Ca a été mis en place par les deux préfets-en-chef »

Elle désigna Hermione et Draco. Hermione était à distance de Draco qui semblait d'approcher doucement d'elle. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'on lui portait de l'attention et salua les étudiants.

« Miss Granger nous expliquera comme il faudra s'habiller et Mr Malfoy le déroulement »

Hermione lut les notes qu'elle avait prises avec soin tandis que Draco se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur et de tout annoncer de mémoire d'un ton las. Hermione roula des yeux quand il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Un problème majeur qui s'est posé durant les derniers bals est la danse. Les préfets en chef on l'habitude d'ouvrir le bal avec une danse traditionnelle »

Hermione lança un regard horrifié à Draco dont le sourire semblait d'agrandir.

« Mais…Euh…Nous avons remarqué certaines formes inappropriées de danses, et elles seront interdites »

Draco balançait maintenant ses hanches dans un mouvement si subtil, que seule Hermione put le voir tandis qu'il lui donnait un coup de coude. Elle écrasa sa main et le fixa.

_Reste digne._

« Mr Malfoy »

Draco se leva immédiatement et cacha son expression suffisante. « Oui ? »

« Vous allez nous montrer une façon de danser appropriée… » Son sourire retomba. « Avec Miss Granger » Pour devenir par la suite encore plus grand.

Il tendit la main vers Hermione qui essayait de le tuer d'un regard. Elle cacha sa surprise quand il la tira adroitement et commença à osciller avec grâce. Il se tenait tout droit et tout était bien placé.

Il la mena, en se glissant au centre du cercle d'étudiants. Hermione autorisa ses muscles à se détendre, et se laissa faire, n'ayant de toute façon aucune connaissance de la danse.

« Je suppose que les six ans de danse de salon que j'ai pris ont étés payants »

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent. « Tu as pris des leçons de danse ? Toi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et la colla brutalement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il sera les doigts autour de son poignet et ses yeux gris s'assombrirent.

« Dra…Malfoy, laisse tomber »

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand les hanches du jeune homme se rapprochèrent d'elle. Tous les étudiants les regardaient à leur insu avec un grand intérêt. Le professeur Mac Gonagall cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle voyait bien clair.

Hermione avança ses mains dans le cou de Draco, et commença à explorer ses cheveux. Draco passa son bras entier sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la coller contre lui.

Il grinça des dents quand elle s'appuya involontairement contre lui.

Hermione se raidit quand elle réalisa l'évidence criante de son désir. Un grand sifflement résonna dans la grande salle, et elle s'écarta brusquement.

Mac Gonagall se racla la gorge assez fortement et les regarda sévèrement.

« …Et il faut éviter de danser comme ça au bal » Dit Draco.

Hermione rougit et s'éloigna de Mac Gonagall qui donnait à Draco une leçon sur les actes obscènes en public.

_Ok, peut-être qu'il m'attire, et alors ? Je ne l'aime même pas._

Il lui fit rapidement un sourire d'adolescent, et elle devint soudainement bien moins sure d'elle.

* * *

Elle regardait fixement son cahier, relisant encore et toujours la même ligne. Draco ne revenait pas, et ils devaient finir leur ronde.

Est-ce que ce serait si mal de sortir avec lui ?

Waouh ! Hermione claqua sa plume sur son livre. Où est-ce qu'elle été allée chercher ça ?

_Ok, fais quelque chose de productif. Le meilleur moyen d'arrêter d'y penser._

Elle attrapa son cahier et se plongea dans le travail. En marmonnant, elle déplaça un coussin avant d'y poser sa jambe, mais elle découvrit un carnet en dessous.

Il était recouvert de soie noire, et elle vit le nom Draco Malfoy écrit dessus.

Une sorte de force invisible la poussait à ouvrir le carnet. Des dates étaient gribouillées en bas, on aurait dit un agenda.

Hermione pinça les lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle aperçut le nom de Pansy. Elle feuilleta le carnet avec colère pour voir s'il avait noté d'autres noms de filles.

Hermione.

Elle tourna la page et la lut…_Attend ! Quoi ?_

Son prénom. Son prénom écrit de sa propre main. Pas Granger ou sang-de-bourbe, ou même rat de bibliothèque.

« On rêve de moi ? »

Hermione hurla. Il s'arrêta le temps de refermer le portrait, et Hermione en profita pour cacher le carnet sous les coussins.

« Je t'ai donné un sacré orgasme hein ? » Il fit un clin d'œil.

Elle rit nerveusement et il haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Elle lui rendit son clin d'œil. « Rien »

« C'est ça » Dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Et c'est pour ça que tu as ri à ma plaisanterie ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est ce qu'on fait quand on entend une blague »

« Ah » Marmonna-t-il incrédule.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons continuer les rondes »

Elle passa à la hâte devant lui. « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit »

« C'est vrai, il faut garder un peu de temps pour d'autre _activités_ »

Du bout des doigts, il effleura ses cheveux et lui caressa la nuque. Elle essaya de regarder au loin, mais c'était tellement dur quand il se penchait comme si il allait l'embrasser. Elle respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux.

C'était comme plonger dans une piscine pleine de chocolat chaud. Les mêmes sensations, le même plaisir. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la cajoler pour se séparer de ses lèvres. Ses muscles se contractèrent quand il caressa sa peau en passant la main sous sa chemise. Elle se courba quand il joua avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

« Tu as vu le livre n'est-ce pas ? »

Sous le choc, elle ouvrit la bouche. « Comment tu… Quel livre ? »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et elle se sentit humiliée.

« Tu as fait exprès de noter mon nom et de laisser trainer ce livre pour que je le voie n'est-ce pas ? »

Son expression enjouée disparut et son humeur s'assombrit.

« Oui. Je prépare un plan diabolique qui vise à te pousser à faire une crise nerveuse qui te détruira, et je pourrai donc étendre ma domination sur le monde entier »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et la referma quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je… Désolée, je… »

« Je m'en fiche » Il la repoussa avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione toucha ses lèvres et réalisa qu'elle était triste de le voir partir.

* * *

**Héhé ça avance hein ? ^^ la suite bientôt =)**


	22. Dangerous Fights

**Après ce chapitre, il n'y en aura plus que 4 ! Merci à tous pour les reviews !**

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Fights**

Draco referma la porte de sa prote avec rage. Il n'avait rien fait, et elle lui avait sauté dessus. Enfin pas littéralement, quoi que cela aurait pu être marrant…

Non, il devait recommencer à la haïr.

_Si elle tient vraiment à être suspicieuse, je devrais lui donner des raisons de l'être._

Ses lèvres formèrent alors un sourire renforcé par sa nouvelle détermination.

* * *

Hermione parcourait misérablement la pièce commune. Elle aperçut Draco et commença à lui présenter les excuses qu'elle avait répétées.

« Hé Draco, je peux… » Il claqua le portrait derrière lui. « Être interrompue grossièrement ? » Finit-elle.

Elle fit une grimace en direction de la porte et mit son sac sur son épaule.

Elle descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner et détourna le regard en passant devant la table des Serpentards.

« Hé Hermione, tu es finalement sortie de la bibliothèque ? » Harry lui fit une grimace quand elle s'assit.

Elle claqua un gros livre sur la table et roula des yeux. « Ne commence pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur »

« Oh » Marmonna Ron entre ses dents « _Oh !!_ C'est en ce moment hein ?

Elle plissa le front. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as tes trucs » Dit-il.

« Oui Ron. Nous les femmes ne pouvons absolument pas être de mauvaise humeur sans avoir _nos trucs_ ! »

Il se tourna vers Harry et murmura « Elle doit avoir de sacrés crampes »

Hermione feuilleta son livre de Potions, ignora les chuchotements non discrets de Ron.

_Armoise, racines, carapace._

_Armoise, racines, carapace_ se répéta-t-elle.

« Alors…On s'est bécoté avec une fouine récemment ? »

« RON ! » Hermione lui lança un regard agacé et Harry le frappa derrière la tête.

« Je te demande pardon, on a baisé avec une fouine récemment ? »

Elle lui lança un regarda emplit de colère.

« Non. En plus, il est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment »

« Et depuis quand est ce qu'il est de bonne humeur ? »

« Calme-toi » Râla-t-elle. « Il ne m'ignore jamais, il m'insulte, ou des trucs comme ça »

« Hermione, rassure moi, ça ne te manque pas ? » Demanda Harry l'air surpris. Hermione déplaça son siège.

« Peut-être qu'il a juste perdu son gel pour les cheveux » Ron éclata de rire, et Harry dut lui tapoter le dos pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe.

_Génial…Je suis descendue prendre le petit déjeuner le jour où Ron a décidé d'imiter les jumeaux._

Hermione ouvrit son sac pour y ranger son livre, mais un panier tomba avant qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper.

Tout le monde put en voir le contenu : Des menottes, un vibromasseur, un gel lubrifiant, un sortilège de Rêve Eveillé, et un grand poster représentant Draco.

_Oh non…Je vais le tuer !_

Ron avait finalement arrêté de rire, mais un tumulte s'élevait de la table des Serpentards.

Pansy se recoiffait, Goyle avait un air ahuri, et Blaise essayait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Tu es un génie » Proclama-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules avec une fausse modestie. Il était trop occupé à la regarder le menacer du regard.

Il se retourna. Les rires s'étaient tus, mais il était sur que la fureur d'Hermione était intacte.

« Tu as une plume ? » Demanda Crabbe.

Draco mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit la première chose qu'il trouva. Mais au lieu d'une plume, il vit une petite bouteille dans sa main.

Une voix forte s'éleva du petit objet.

« Vous n'avez plus a vous préoccuper des problèmes d'érection ! Prenez une gorgée de Pep Up et vous ne serez plus jamais au plus bas ! »

Il y eut un grand silence.

Personne à la table des Serpentards n'osa faire un seul bruit, mais il put entendre des rires s'élever distinctement des autres tables.

« Tu as des problème Draco ? »

Il se tourna et vit Hermione qui lui sourit mielleusement. Il se contenta de se tourner et de garder le silence.

« Je suis là pour toi » Dit-elle avec un air sympathique.

Il aurait dut savoir qu'il n'aurait pas du recommencer leur guerre.

* * *

« C'est bon, ou on doit passer au deuxième round ? »

Draco fit une grimace à Hermione qui sourit sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Elle leva les yeux et se figea en constatant que son visage était à moins d'un mètre du sien. « J'ai envie de jouer à un autre jeu » Dit-il en jouant avec ses boucles brunes.

« Euh…Je n'aime pas vraiment les jeux »

« Vraiment ? » Il sourit.

« Oui » Répondit-elle en essayant de se dérober.

« Dommage »

Elle se leva rapidement quand il recula mais hurla quand elle vit qu'une paire de menottes la retenait à la chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il bloqua ses mouvements paniqués en la plaquant contre la chaise et l'embrassa profondément. Elle essaya automatiquement de se relever mais réalisa qu'elle était toujours attachée à la chaise.

Il sourit. « Ca Granger, c'est mon fantasme préféré »

Elle haleta, et il cria presque de triomphe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse au torse. Il tomba à la renverse et sa baguette glissa de sa main, faisant disparaitre les menottes.

« Comment oses-tu ? Je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Tu redeviens paranoïaque ? » Marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

« Tu es tellement pervers ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas forcée ! »

« Quoi ? Planifier ces petits baisers minables, ce n'est pas forcé ? »

« Non » Il rit d'un air incrédule. « Je ne suis pas prêt de te violer »

« Oui, parce que tu n'en serais pas capable »

« Non » Corrigea-t-il. « Parce que tu ne me dirais pas non »

* * *

**Hé hé ^^ C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Si vous êtes gentils la suite bientôt. Bisous à tous !**


	23. Slow Burn

**J'avais decidé d'attendre demain pour poster ce chapitre mais je l'adore et je voulais vous le faire partager tout de suite ^^ Merci à tous :) Je vous laisse lire, je suis sure que ça va beaucoup vous plaire ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Slow Burn**

_« Parce que tu ne dirais pas non »_

« Quoi ? » Hurla-t-elle. Son égo avait atteint des proportions titanesques.

« Tu vis dans un monde de dénégation Granger » Il avait un petit sourire.

« Pardon ? »

« Problèmes auditifs ? »

Elle grimaça. « Arrête, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter tous ces compliments en même temps »

Il gloussa, et Hermione souffla d'exaspération.

« Va au but Draco, on pourra parler de nos compétences dans une chambre à coucher plus tard »

Il soupira et la regarde intensément. Elle lutta pour paraitre aussi calme et confiante que lui.

« Tu me plais, je te plais, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Elle le regarda et devint pâle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle si directement.

« Donc, l'attirance suffit à foncer dans le tas ? »

Il hocha la tête sans même hésiter une seconde. En voyant ça, Hermione reprit sa posture suffisante.

Il mentait ouvertement. Elle aurait du le savoir, en ayant côtoyé Ron qui mentait tout le temps pour ses devoirs.

Mais ce qui était intéressant, c'était que Draco Malfoy ne laissait pas passer la luxure.

Profondément pensive, elle remonta involontairement ses seins en croisant les bras. Les yeux de Draco s'y attardèrent.

Avec un soupir, elle se retourna et agita sa baguette pour que ses livres se rangent soigneusement dans un coin.

Il était juste en train de jouer avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était lever le petit doigt, et il la balancerait sur le lit. A part une petite blessure pour son ego, ça ne l'affecterait pas. Elle, d'un autre côté était beaucoup trop consciencieuse pour coucher avec lui si facilement.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, en marchant devant Draco.

« Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux » Dit-il avec plus d'amertume que d'humour.

Hermione vacilla en entendant son ton. Il la défiait silencieusement de soutenir son regard, ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus en supporter l'intensité.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir le serpent qui sommeillait en lui ?

Ca l'effraya, et la fit s'attarder sur son vice. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus dangereux.

Il attendit tendu pour un mot ou même un regard, et s'éloigna, frustré en s'arrêtant pour regarder les "cadeaux" qu'il lui avait faits.

« Je vais juste prendre ça » Il attrapa un flacon de lubrifiant et lui fit un clin d'œil taquin, mais elle ne sourit pas. Il lança le flacon en l'air et le rattrapa comme si de rien n'était.

Il lança à nouveau la bouteille, et Hermione l'attrapa par le col le tira en avant et il tomba sur elle. Il cria un juron jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse taire par un baiser

Le choc frappa Hermione et ses genoux tremblèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il oublia momentanément le lubrifiant.

Draco se ressaisit et lui attrapa la taille pour approfondir le baiser.

Hermione passa la jambe autour de la sienne, faisant remonter sa jupe le long de sa cuisse. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles imaginaires sur ses cuisses nues, montant lentement son pouce le long de ses jambes bronzées jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle de désir.

Pendant un instant, elle se sentit un peu honteuse de le tenir contre elle d'une manière aussi provocante. Il attrapa ses fesses entre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étroitement collés.

En voyant sa peur un peu timide, il souffla contre sa peau chaude. « Les Gryffondors me rendent dingues »

Elle se cambra, elle était sure de l'effet que ça aurait sur lui. « Comme ça ? »

« Oui » Dit-il résolument. « Et je veux beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus »

Elle gémit en fermant les yeux face à cette menace passionnée. Ses forces la quittaient déjà, les mots qu'il lui disait diminuaient sa raison. Elle vit à peine les draps couleurs émeraude et réalisa qu'ils avaient atterri dans la chambre de Draco. Le vert et le noir n'assombrissaient pas la pièce, mais semblaient enflammer fièrement la pièce.

La pièce tourna floue quand il la déposa sur le lit. Ses yeux gris la déshabillaient du regard, et ses doigts le faisaient tandis que ses lèvres lui dévoraient le cou.

Elle essaya de lui enlever son col plusieurs fois en jurant. « Foutu morceau de tissu ! »

Elle eut une sorte de petit rire incontrôlable qui le fit grimacer. Draco Malfoy pouvait tolérer les cris et les gémissements au lit, mais pas le rire. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de penser à autre chose.

Adroitement, il ouvrit sa chemise à moitié, et cela la fit taire. Des mèches blondes balayèrent sa joue et elle soupira. Elle glissa les mains sous sa chemise, les posa sur son torse et dessina ses muscles du bout des doigts.

Hermione voulait qu'il se déshabille autant qu'elle, se sentant timide en sous vêtements. Elle avait du mal à lui enlever ses vêtements, mais il était occupé avec les siens. « T…Ta chemise »

Il prétendit ne pas l'entendre, jouant avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine laiteuse remplissait bien le soutien-gorge. Mais Draco s'arrêta brusquement quand elle laissa retomber sa main.

« Est-ce que tu vas enlever ta chemise maintenant ? »

Elle le regarda timidement à travers ses cils. Stimulé par son comportement, Draco se débarrassa vite fait de sa chemise.

Il enleva les agrafes de son soutien-gorge d'une main et respira pour se calmer. Il l'appuya contre lui en la tenant par les hanches, désireux de la sentir contre son corps fiévreux. Ils soupirèrent en même temps quand leurs poitrines se collèrent. Elle ronronna et s'étendit de manière féline.

Ses doigts étaient rugueux, plus rugueux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait de la part d'un pur sang choyé. En examinant ses yeux sombres, tout se dissipa. Elle vit qu'il n'avait pas été choyé, son père toujours derrière lui pour perpétuer la tradition.

« Arrête de réfléchir » Chuchota-t-il. Elle cligna des yeux, prête à riposter mais s'arrêta en un souffle.

La texture rugueuse de son pouce repoussait les limites de la jeune fille. Il s'amusa un peu avec ses seins, les prenant à pleine main, et la jeune fille cambra le dos quand il fit passer sa langue entre ses seins.

Elle passa sa jambe autour de lui, la frottant contre son boxer. Sans aucune réserve, il l'enleva.

« Regarde-moi Hermione »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Avec une petite appréhension, elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout chez lui était parfait. Ses cheveux brillaient à la lumière douce de la pièce, et ses muscles semblaient avoir étés dessinés par Michael ange lui-même.

Elle frissonna. Hermione se souleva un peu pour se caler contre lui. Il le sentit. Il le sentit au moment où il n'avait plus besoin d'aucun encouragement. Ses bras essayèrent de reprendre leur tache, mais il perdit la tête en sentant le tissu humide contre lui.

Il ôta sa culotte et ne lui donna pas le temps d'être embarrassée quand il l'embrassa intimement. Elle le désirait tellement qu'elle en aurait pleuré.

« Maintenant…S'il te plait… »

Elle planta douloureusement ses ongles dans ses épaules, et il n'hésita pas. Il la pénétra doucement. Hermione tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle pleura un court instant.

Sous son toucher, ses pleurs se dissipèrent pour laisser place au plaisir qui se propageait dans son corps.

_Oh mon…_

Elle le sentit dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression qu'un courant électrique la traversait.

« Mione »

Il chuchota son nom dans l'obscurité, mais elle l'entendit, se délectant de l'ardeur avec laquelle il l'avait dit.

Ses entrailles se nouèrent et semblèrent compactes. En grinçant des dents, Draco la pénétra plus profondément. Avec une certaine retenue, il attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme.

Ils continuèrent, et Draco la sentit se contracter en un cri, et il céda. Ils retombèrent durement et s'étalèrent sur le lit.

Après avoir réussi à calmer sa respiration, Hermione remarqua le sourire qu'il arborait. Il s'était mis à ses côtés et la regardait d'un air fier.

« On devrait recommencer » Il appuya son bras sur ses yeux.

Hermione sourit malgré elle.

* * *

**Et voilà je suppose que ça va ravir un grand nombre d'entre vous ^^ Alors vous voulez la suite ? =) Bisous !  
**


	24. Preparations

**Merci à tous, voici le chapitre suivant :)**

**

* * *

**

**Preparations**

Hermione était si occupée à diriger des gens qu'elle ne pensait pas à Draco. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant le bal, l'événement le plus attendu par les septièmes années. Elle avait déjà gaspillé de nombreuses heures hier avec Draco. Pas qu'elle le regrettait…

_Concentre-toi !_

Les grands murs étaient en train d'être drapés par les couleurs de chaque maison, et une scène était en train d'être construite pour le groupe.

Etre concentré était une chose ardue, en tenant compte que Draco était en train de pavaner dans la salle sans sa robe. Hermione ronchonna à la vue de sa petite chemise qui la laissait imaginer son beau torse. Etait-il autorisé de défaire autant de boutons ?

Il apparut juste à côté d'elle et lui fit un sourire en coin en voyant qu'elle rougissait. Elle eut soudain chaud en pensant qu'elle voudrait bien se balader si nonchalamment sans ses vêtements. Mais, il semblait déjà les lui enlever mentalement. Elle ne portait pas sa robe et elle frissonna en pensant à l'image vivace d'eux deux qui lui restait en mémoire.

Fort heureusement, une distraction se présenta d'elle-même. Elle aperçut une boite remplie d'un liquide vert et tourna la tête l'air dégouté. De grandes boites de nourritures et de boissons trainaient dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

« Lis l'étiquette ! »

Hermione se retourna et vit Draco qui la regardait. Elle porta aussitôt sa main à la poitrine. D'où est-ce qu'il venait ?

Il bougea sur le côté et inspecta l'étiquette. « C'est du punch »

« Du punch ? »

On aurait dit une potion, et non une boisson. Elle souleva délicatement le couvercle et renifla la mixture. Quand elle regarda Draco pour voir s'il était aussi horrifié qu'elle, celui-ci arbora un sourire.

« C'est du punch magique. Les moldus n'ont pas trop de gout dans ce domaine » Dit-il hautainement.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. Si elle ne s'était pas autant impliquée dans l'organisation du bal, elle lui aurait volontiers renversé la bouteille sur la tête.

Elle tourna la tête et prit un verre qu'elle plongea dans la mixture. Les lèvres de Draco se relevèrent légèrement. L'herbe utilisée pour la boisson était spéciale, et il fallait être habitué. Comme on ne la trouvait pas dans le monde moldu, Draco suppose qu'elle n'y avait jamais gouté. Mais elle avait l'air résolue à gouter, devait-il l'arrêter ?

Si Hermione n'avait pas autant tenu à sa fierté, elle l'aurait bu lentement, mais elle l'avala d'un coup sec. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle toussa violemment. Malfoy se mot à rire.

« Comment c'était ? »

« C'était parfait » Répondit-elle entre ses dents. Il lui fit une grimace et sourit.

« Il y a deux autres sortes de boissons si tu veux aussi les gouter » Il désigna plusieurs caisses. Elle le regarda avec des soupçons mais se détendit en voyant un liquide rose au lieu de vert.

« Peut-être que je vais le faire »

Elle se souvint en avoir choisit un dans le magasin. « Tu veux essayer celui la aussi ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'échantillon »

Il avança vers elle. Elle plongea un gobelet dans le breuvage gazeux. Le goût assez doux se refroidit sur sa langue, et autre chose se passa.

« Qu'est-ce qu… ? C'est du Whiskey Pur Feu ! »

Elle recracha dans le gobelet et Draco leva subitement les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Laisse-moi gouter ! »

« Non ! » Elle mit le gobelet hors de sa portée. Le Whiskey Pur Feu n'est pas autorisé parmi les étudiants, je ne sais pas comment il a atterri là » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« On s'en fout ! » Rétorqua-t-il en s'avança vers la caisse, mais elle la referma d'un geste brusque.

Il grimaça tout d'abord mais lui fit par la suite un sourire forcé. Hermione contempla nerveusement ses iris gris. En suivit sa ligne de mire, elle remarqua que sa jupe était descendue et dévoilait sa hanche. Cette même hanche qui le tenait éloigné du Whiskey Pur Feu.

Il déplaça sa main pour lui caresser la peau, elle ferma alors les yeux et des images lui défilèrent devant les yeux. Elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme se rapprocher, elle leva alors la tête.

« Hum hum… » Une lourde toux s'éleva dans la salle. « Tout se passe bien ? »

Ils se séparèrent et virent Dumbledore qui avançait vers eux.

« Oui Professeur » Hermione hocha la tête courtoisement.

« C'est parfait » Dit Draco avec un regard ouvertement ennuyé.

« Nous avons ici l'inventaire de toute la nourriture et de toutes les boissons que nous avons reçus » Hermione se dépêcha se saisir un papier et emmena Dumbledore vers l'espace de stockage.

« Mais pour une des boissons…Il y a eut une erreur » Sa voix s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent face à l'honnêteté de la jeune fille, mais elle se retourna soudainement pour lui envoyer un baiser timide.

_Rat de bibliothèque, mon cul !_

_

* * *

_

Hermione traversa le portrait et fit irruption dans la pièce en riant. Draco était devant le miroir…En train de tournoyer !

Il laissa tomber la robe qu'il portait et la regarda. Hermione pressa une main contre son estomac pour essayer de stopper la douleur qui arrivait.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je me préparais pour le bal » Murmura-t-il. Elle se remit à rire.

« Tu vas aussi te faire une belle coiffure ? »

Il ramassa le tas de vêtements noir et gris, et fis de son mieux pour la regarder en face. Il tourna le dos au miroir, et Hermione dut admettre que rien chez lui n'était féminin. Hermione l'avoua à contrecœur et apprécia la vue de ses muscles.

« Quelle couleur me va le mieux ? »

Ok, s'il n'avait pas l'allure qu'il avait, Hermione se serait posé de sérieuses questions à propos de sa sexualité.

« Tu n'a pas encore acheté ta robe ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre ces deux là, alors je les ai achetées toutes les deux »

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit et elle fut à court de mots. Ces robes coutaient plus cher qu'une maison_. Sa maison_ pour être précise, et ses parents étaient dentistes.

« J'aurais peut-être du acheter la verte » Dit-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard las. Les invitations qui n'étaient pas encore terminées (d'accord qui n'avaient pas encore été commencées) étaient posées sur la table, et il s'inquiétait à propos de sa robe !

« Tu es tellement frustrant » Elle roula des yeux et Draco la regarda perplexe.

Elle leva les yeux quelques secondes après, juste à temps pour le voir s'approcher. Surprise par son petit mouvement sournois, elle poussa un petit cri aigu. Il la berça contre elle en lui léchant doucement l'oreille. « Pour ça, je peux t'aider »

Totalement déconcentrée, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, mais c'était bon dans sa bouche.

Tellement bon.

Elle passa désespérément les mains autour de ses épaules quand il l'embrassa.

Elle se sentait si légère.

Elle s'enflammait si rapidement qu'elle aurait pu en tomber.

En plein sur lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, pour la suite, vous savez quoi faire !**


	25. But It's Better If You Do

**Et oui délai plus long entre les chapitres cette fois, beaucoup de choses à faire ce week-end et période d'examens donc voilà ! Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Avant dernier chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**But It's Better If You Do**

Pour une fois, Hermione s'autorisa un peu d'indulgence. C'était juste une récompense, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour organiser le bal.

Elle était donc là, avachie, en robe et décoiffée. Elle posa paresseusement sa plume sur la table. Tout était fait. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était finir d'écrire les invitations et les envoyer. Elle avait essayé d'obtenir l'aide de Draco, mais elle aurait du mieux le connaitre.

« Vous êtes cordialement invité… » Tenta Hermione.

Draco se moqua de sa formalité. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de : Il doit vraiment te manquer une case si tu décide de ne pas venir ? » Il sourit, épaté par sa propre intelligence.

_Il a du tuer une centaine d'étudiants pour devenir préfet._

Ses lèvres remontèrent en un sourire, mais elle essaya de se concentrer de nouveau. Cela semblait bon :

Je t'invite (mettre le nom) au grand bal de Poudlard, viens célébrer le début d'un nouveau chapitre avec moi, apprécier la musique, découvrir les délicates saveurs du monde, et voir Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur une dernière fois.

Draco tomberait surement d'effroi, mais elle trouvait que c'était assez formel. Elle récita une formule, et les mots s'écrivirent sur le paquet de cartes. Les lettres dorées rendaient le tout plutôt élégant. Dans chacun des coins se trouvaient le blason d'une des maisons, et les détails étaient rédigés au dos.

Une par une, toutes les invitations s'envolèrent vers leurs destinataires. Hermione remarqua que Draco avançait vers elle, et il s'arrêta. Il se pencha et prit une invitation pour les inspecter. Hermione bailla et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec fatigue. Elle laissa les invitations là ou elles étaient avec l'espoir que Draco serait impressionné.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en panique de peur d'avoir raté les cours. Elle évita l'arrêt cardiaque quand elle se rendit compte que c'était samedi.

Elle vit avec soulagement que son invitation était arrivée, elle était posée sur son bureau, et les lettres clignotaient. Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec soin et en sortit la carte. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil superficiel et décida qu'elle était parfaite.

CRAC

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle se rua hors de sa chambre et découvrit Draco en train de froncer les sourcils devant un tas de verre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il se raidit, il ne s'attendait pas à être surpris. Il était clair qu'il pensait pouvoir tout débarrasser avant qu'elle se lève. Mais elle ignora son sourire charmant, même si il était sacrement mignon.

Elle se mit à genoux et se rendit compte avec exaspération que c'était son petit vase qui contenait des fleurs qu'il avait cassé. Les fragments du vase étaient si petits qu'un Reparo n'y changerait rien.

« J'ai reçu l'invitation » Dit-il, penché au dessus d'elle.

« Hein ? Ah oui » Dit-il en fixant toujours les vestiges de son vase. « Moi aussi »

« Et, ça te va ? »

« Non, comme tu peux le voir tu as brisé mon vase, et il n'est pas réparable » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non je parlais des invitations »

« Oh » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Oui, j'ai parcourue la mienne et elle avait l'air bien »

Ses iris gris la fixèrent un moment, puis il marmonna une excuse à propos du vase avant de partir.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ? Il a ses règles ou quoi !_

_

* * *

_

« Je lui ai demandé la semaine dernière. Elle m'a carrément pris dans ses bras après ! Je crois même avoir vu quelques larmes » Ron haussa les épaules.

Hermione sourit en entendant l'anecdote modeste que racontait Ron. D'après ses sources, Lavande avait finit par lui demander. Il y avait eut plus de cri disant à quel point Ron était stupide que de câlins et de larmes. Mais Hermione le laissa conserver sa fierté et ne dit rien.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment eut de demande avec Ginny, elle m'a juste collé un tas de robes sous le nez en me demandant laquelle je préférais » Raconta Harry d'un air réjoui.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. « Avec qui tu y vas Hermione ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Elle avait faillit répondre qu'elle allait y aller avec Draco avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas invité.

« Je…Je ne sais pas encore » Ils lui sourirent avec compassion et elle se sentit horriblement embarrassée en voyant les regards plein de pitié qu'ils lui lancèrent.

_Draco ne m'a pas invitée. Il m'a embrassée ouvertement, mais il ne m'a pas encore invitée. Pourquoi ?_

Mais il lui avait semblé plutôt contrarié dans la matinée. Elle trouvé une douzaine de raisons qui auraient pu justifier son comportement, mais n'arriva à en croire aucune.

* * *

Fort heureusement, au moment où elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte que le paquet qui contenait sa robe était arrivé. Le tissu était tellement superbe qu'elle oublia pendant un instant qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier.

Avec passion elle passa alors la robe couleur cuivre. Si elle avait été une personne avec un tant soi peu de confiance en soi, elle se serait trouvé vraiment belle.

La couleur était parfaite et faisait ressortir ses boucles brunes et sa peau hâlée. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'inspecter dans le miroir, Hermione entendit des coups portés sur le portrait.

Son dos était totalement exposé, vu qu'elle n'avait pas remonté la fermeture. Elle resta donc sur place en attendant que Draco ouvre la porte. Mais elle entendit de nouveau un cognement et se précipita vers sa chambre en maudissant silencieusement Draco.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, Draco sortit de la sienne, aussi peu vêtu qu'elle. Ils avaient apparemment choisi le même moment pour essayer leurs robes. Sa chemise était boutonnée à la hâte et laissait apparaitre son torse nu. Et la bretelle de la robe de la jeune fille pendait sur son bras après avoir glissé de son épaule.

Il la regarda pendant une seconde avant de fermer sa robe. Il se dirigea alors vers le portrait pour aller ouvrir, et Hermione rentra dans sa chambre.

A travers sa porte, elle entendit la voix étouffée de Blaise. Il parlait rapidement, quelque chose à propos de Pansy.

_Cette face de bulldog_. Hermione rit doucement. La raison pour laquelle Blaise perdait son temps avec Pansy lui échappait complètement.

Aussitôt qu'elle entendit le mot "rendez-vous", Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.

« Et a propos de… » Hermione essaya de comprendre la voix douce de Blaise. Elle arriva cependant à entendre celle de Draco.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé, et…C'est non »

« Non ? »

Des chuchotements s'ensuivirent, mais Hermione était complètement ailleurs. _Il a invité quelqu'un d'autre._

Il avait invité quelqu'un d'autre et semblait clairement déçu d'avoir été éconduit.

La colère s'empara d'elle tellement vite qu'elle surpassa la peine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui jeter un sort pour qu'il disparaisse, il n'aurait pas du faire l'imbécile avec elle.

Sexe.

Luxure.

Désir.

Elle se détesta de se laisser pleurer, mais elle le fit.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, donc le prochain marquera la fin de cette histoire ^^ Bisous !**


	26. Time To Dance

**Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !**

**

* * *

**

**Time To Dance**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait un mal de gorge et les yeux brulants. Elle avait été faible et avait passé la nuit à pleurer, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de découvrir que tout cela n'était malheureusement pas un cauchemar. Elle grogna quand la lumière vint lui caresser le visage.

Malheureusement, son plan de rester affalée dans son lit toute la journée comportait des failles. Après le mal de gorge et les yeux brulants, une sévère migraine s'installa. Elle essaya de se rendormir, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il n'y avait pas de salut pour ceux qui vivaient dans le passé.

Elle pria silencieusement pour que Draco ne soit pas dans les environs et quitta sa chambre. Si elle le surprenait en compagnie d'une autre fille, il y aurait très peu de chances qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de pleurer. Heureusement, à en juger par le silence, il n'était pas là.

Ses mouvements étaient las, c'était comme si toute son énergie avait été extirpée de son corps. C'était pitoyable de voir à quel point Draco avait de l'effet sur elle.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai pas besoin de lui !_

Elle se répéta ceci pour se convaincre, mais les cernes sous ses yeux avaient tendance à la contredire.

_Stupide crétin !_

_

* * *

_

Lorsque l'on veut se changer les idées, il suffit juste de faire confiance à Ron. Elle essayait de retenir ses rires derrière son cahier en regardant Harry et Ron qui tentaient désespérément de danser. A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait, ils se séparaient rapidement et s'éclaircissaient la voix de façon virile.

Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide et vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux frustrés. « Oh allez Hermione, viens ! »

Elle s'esclaffa et hocha la tête. « Faites le à deux, c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! »

Ils lui lancèrent un regard furibond et firent par la suite la moue avec un tel désespoir qu'elle se décida à aller les aider.

« D'abord, ne mets pas ce pied sur le côté » Elle prit la main de Ron avec autorité et se plaça devant lui avec assurance. « Ensuite, regardes toujours ta partenaire droit dans les yeux » Il leva alors soudainement les yeux de la poitrine de la jeune fille et la regarda en face. Harry hocha la tête d'indignation.

Après quelques essais et un mal de pieds absolument atroce, Hermione réussit à ce que Ron bouge correctement les hanches, il semblait trop préoccupé par le mouvement de ses jambes. Il restait raide, et fit un pas sur le côté en heurtant Hermione.

« Ron, DOUCEMENT ! »

« Oui, doucement Weasley. Granger est probablement la seule fille qui veut bien te toucher, alors ne l'abime pas » Harry qui était en train de rire s'arrêtant en apercevant Zabini avec un petit sourire satisfait. Draco Malfoy se trouvait à côté de lui et il semblait avoir l'air de vouloir se trouver partout sauf là, avec eux.

« Zabini, vas t'en » Dit fermement Hermione. Elle essayait de minimiser la colère et l'embarras de Ron en se concentrant sur lui plutôt que sur Draco.

« C'est la danse de rituel du Trio d'or ? » Continua Zabini. Harry rétorqua qu'ils s'entrainaient pour le bal. Zabini jugea que cela n'était plus amusant et s'éloigna.

Hermione perçut l'air de désapprobation de Draco avant qu'il ne rejoigne son ami. La colère s'empara d'elle immédiatement. Elle crut que cela était du à son attitude de dédain, son nez arrogant et pointu, mais elle se rendit compte que sa colère était contre elle même.

Plusieurs années d'idéologie pur-sang ne pouvaient être changées chez un individu en une nuit par une seule personne.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Harry. « Tu veux t'entrainer maintenant ? » il vit le regard suppliant qu'elle arborait et se leva.

Les rires s'ensuivirent quand Harry se prit les pieds dans sa robe et chuta en entrainant Hermione avec lui. Elle serra ses côtes tellement elle avait mal à force de rire. Mais ses pleurs n'étaient pas totalement insouciants.

Une partie d'elle était partie avec le Serpentard.

* * *

Draco leva la main et attrapa le vif d'or. Il resserra sa prise pour être sûr qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper. Zabini le regardait paresseusement et bailla.

« Alors, avec qui tu vas au bal ? »

Draco ne quitta pas la petite boule dorée des yeux et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Ce foutu bal ne m'intéresse plus »

« …Daphné ? »

Il le fixa de ses yeux gris. « Je ne veux plus jamais passer une nuit comme celle là. Non tu n'es pas grosse. Oui, ton maquillage est parfait. Non Pansy n'est pas plus belle que toi »

Zabini éclata de rire en se souvenant que Draco avait du rattacher son ruban vert dans ses cheveux toutes les cinq minutes. Il avait écopé d'une marque rouge sur le visage après avoir osé réduire son ruban préféré en cendres.

« Les femmes sont si prétentieuses »

« Non… » Draco se tut, il n'avait pas le courage de finir. _Pas toutes les femmes_. Mais Blaise se semblait pas avoir remarqué, il pensait probablement aux femmes.

« Je partirai probablement après avoir ouvert le bal avec Granger » Des représentants du ministère seraient présent au bal, et à cause de son père, il devait sauver les apparences. Mais maintenant, il ferait comme ça lui plaisait, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Zabini lui fit un petit sourire, prêt à tenter de le persuader. « Tu es sur que tu… »

« Non » Le coupa Draco. Ce con essayait à chaque de le convaincre de demander à Hermione. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que celui-ci accepte. Cette éventualité était désormais écartée.

Les cheveux pâles de Draco tombèrent sur sa joue au moment où il regarda le vif d'or. L'expression joviale de son ami le rendait dingue. Il lança la petite boule si rapidement qu'elle frappa le bras de Blaise avant d'avoir eut le temps de s'envoler.

« Oh…Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si sensible » Plaisanta-t-il.

« La ferme Zabini »

« Pas avant que tu aies… »

« Hors de question » Insista-t-il.

C'était hors de question.

* * *

Il avait été extrêmement élégant quand il s'était trouvé près d'elle après que Blaise soit parti. Le souvenir de Zabini qui le raillait avec se stupide sourire était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait éclaté sa bulle de dénégation. Maintenant, les jambes d'Hermione s'agitaient et il n'arrivait pas à en décrocher son regard.

« Tu vas au bal ? » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise et se demanda s'il avait été là tout le temps. Probablement pas étant donné que plus tôt dans la journée elle avait péniblement remarqué sa présence.

« Oui » Dit-elle doucement. « On est obligés étant donné qu'on l'a organisé »

Draco hocha stupidement la tête. Pourquoi était-ce tout le temps lui qui parlait à l'autre en premier ?

« Tu as des projets ? » _Ah !!!_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec sa grande gueule ?

Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux et ferma son livre pour le regarder attentivement. Elle se demandait s'il allait l'inviter au bal.

_Non. Je ne serai pas son dernier recours, pas comme Ron au bal de quatrième année._

« Peut être…Et bien oui, oui j'en ai » Corrigea-t-elle. Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec un regard langoureux.

Il posa ses jambes sur la table pour les reposer et décida de ne plus parler. « Nous allons devoir ouvrir le bal »

_Par la mère de Salazar !!!_

« Je sais » Dit Hermione. Elle le regarda avec un regard suspicieux et retourna à son livre.

La conversation se termina et un silence s'empara de la pièce. Elle l'ignora, elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée par ses propres pensées. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander qui était sa cavalière, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle s'en fichait. Le plus important était de se comporter comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent, et elle se leva. Ron se rua dans la pièce, il avait l'air stressé. Il tenait un tas de tissu noir le plus loin possible de lui.

Draco fit un rictus et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège.

« Mione, aide-moi ! » Draco imitait la voix de Ron dans le dos d'Hermione, et celle-ci feignit de ne pas entendre cette imitation grinçante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il tenait ce qui semblait être une robe, mais très peu traditionnelle. « Tous les garçons ont achetés des nouvelles robes, et il y a ces drôles de rubans dessus »

« Est-ce que je ressemble à un garçon ? »

Ron hésita et Hermione ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. « Ne mets pas aussi longtemps à répondre ! »

Draco se mit à ricaner, Hermione se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Ron. « Je suis désolé, mais tu es notre amie. Une amie très intelligente, non, un vrai génie… »

« Je suis en train de t'aider Ron, alors ferme la » Le sermonna-t-elle. « Ce sont des liens Ron, pas des rubans, tu les passe autour de tes épaules pour les lier dans ton dos »

Liée comme ça, la robe lui donnait une allure robuste et le rendait pas si mal. Mais Draco ricana tout de même.

_Quel idiot ! Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver._

_

* * *

_

Hermione se laisser tomber dans son lit, elle était complètement crevée. Elle avait aidé ses incapables d'amis toute la journée. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie pour aller danser.

Ca ne comptait pas de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas de cavalier, Draco la rejetait et elle allait devoir regarder toutes les filles qui dansaient avec leurs cavaliers.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se leva et vit Ginny qui rougissait tellement elle était excitée. Elles avaient décidé de se préparer ensemble. L'estomac d'Hermione se retourna quand elle vit tous les bijoux, le maquillage et les accessoires que Ginny avait ramené.

« C'est juste un bal Gin » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Au contraire, c'est notre dernier bal à Poudlard » Corrigea-t-elle avant d'ajouter. « Et c'est mon premier avec Harry »

Hermione sourit humblement en voyant son enthousiasme. Son amie remarqua son indifférence et lui donna un léger coup de coude. « Tu n'as jamais fais les choses comme les autres, il ne faut pas te sentir mal parce que tu fais les choses à ta façon »

Ses yeux marron rencontrèrent tristement ceux de Ginny qui étaient bleus. Celle-ci lui souriait pour l'encourager.

« Quel est l'intérêt de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour le paraitre ? Je ne vais pas être pendue au cou d'Harry toute la nuit, on pourra s'amuser avec les filles de Gryffondor ! »

Hermione grogna puis se dérida. Ginny étala un sourire sur son visage.

Elles commencèrent alors à se préparer en silence. Les cheveux voletaient et le maquillage était lancé à travers la pièce.

« Ou est le fard à paupière ? » Hermione regarda Ginny à travers le miroir. Celle-ci regardait sous un oreiller.

« OU EST LE FARD A PAUPIERE ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Du calme ! Respire calmement » Lui dicta Hermione. Elle vit la jeune rousse s'effondrer dans le lit. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle serait toute décoiffée en se relevant.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas y aller avec Draco ? » Questionna-t-elle. La main d'Hermione arrêta de bouger.

« Non. Il n'en est pas question »

« Tu préfères y aller seul que d'y aller avec lui ? Sans vouloir manquer de respect à Harry, Draco est sexy »

Hermione plissa le front. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ginny tenait son invitation pour le bal.

Hermione la récupéra et y jeta un œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lis la ! » Hermione la regarda de nouveau et vis qu'il y avait eu quelques changements.

Je t'invite _Hermione_ au grand bal de Poudlard, viens célébrer le début d'un nouveau chapitre avec moi, apprécier la musique, découvrir les délicates saveurs du monde, et voir Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur une dernière fois.

_Draco_

Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement. Draco l'avait invitée. C'était-elle la fille mystère ?

_Non… Oh mon…_

Sans un mot pour Ginny, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle de Draco. Elle entendit un grognement, puis un mouvement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Elle tenait la carte entre ses mains. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois de fatigue, il regarda l'invitation.

« Je t'ai envoyé ça il y a trois jours » Déclara-t-il.

« Je ne le savais pas ! » Sa voix s'aggravait. Il la toisa l'air ébahi.

« Oh »

Elle le considéra avec un regard plein d'espoir. « Tu as invité quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête et la fixa. « Alors ? »

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder l'invitation, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun doute quant à sa réponse. « Juste une danse ? »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent.

« On verra »

* * *

Alors que tous partaient sur la piste de danse, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Le bal s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, et tout le monde les avait complimentés.

C'était parfait.

Ses cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, et lui non plus.

Il passa un bras autour d'elle et afficha son habituel comportement suffisant.

« On y retourne. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer comment on utilise ces sex-toys maintenant »

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Et voilà cette histoire est terminée ! Encore un grand merci à tous ! J'ai commencé à traduire autre chose mais au rythme ou je vais on ne me reverra pas sur feufeunet avant plusieurs mois ^^ Bisous à tous !**


End file.
